The life of a new Equestrian
by Megatronious
Summary: A 16 year old boy named Richard is sick of his life, when one day a package arrives for him. he gets sucked into a world of ponies pegasi and unicorns. Will he be able to live here peacefully, or will he have to fight for his life. Rated M for gore, language, and possible lemons. OCxFluttershy. Cover art by Gerald Chuajiajun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so NO Hating.**

It was, as usual, a horrible day for a 16 year old boy named Richard Zane.

"Dammit!" Richard yelled to himself as he plopped onto a couch in his house. Life for Richard was hard, no matter what he did or how hard he tried, almost everything he did ended up in a disaster. Richard was just about to fall asleep when he heard the doorbell ring.

"It's open!" I yelled. The doorbell rang again.

"I said that it's open!" I yelled, slightly frustrated.

The doorbell rang once more.

I pushed myself off the couch and went to answer the door.

"I said the door was open!" I said in an angry tone as I opened the door.

Much to my surprise there was nothing, except a package, there.

I picked up the package and saw that it said on it, "FOR RICHARD ZANE", it didn't have anything else on it just that note.

As I cautiously opened the box a bright light suddenly engulfed mm.

I had no time to act as I was pulled into what I thought was another dimension.

"Ow my head" I groaned as I sat up.

The first thing I noticed was that instead of the hard tile floor underneath me, I was in a field of grass.

"What the bloody hell!" I said, confused.

I saw a town about 5 minutes away and I decided to walk to it. The town seemed to be deserted; I walked over to a peculiar looking cupcake house and entered. It appeared to be a shop of some sort. "Is anyone there?" I called out.

"Just a minute dearie." a feminine voice replied.

A pony walked through a door behind the counter, while looking behind herself, and said "How may I help y…." The pony was unable to finish her sentence because she let out a blood curdling scream, and yelled "EEK A MONSTER!"

I quickly dashed out of the shop only running for a few seconds before running into a small filly.

"Who are you, mister?" the small filly said in a curious tone.

I was about to answer but I was kicked (bucked) by an orange pony that sent my flying a few feet before landing in a pile of dirt.

"SIS WHAT DID 'AH TELL YOU 'BOUT TALKIN' T' STRANGE CREATURES!" the orange pony that bucked (kicked) me said in a southern accent.

"But 'ah di'nt do nutin' sis." the filly replied.

I got up and was about to say something when a cyan blur came out of nowhere and punched me in the face. All of this was drawing a crowd. When the cyan blur came at me again I jumped out of the way and I slammed into a wall. I then saw that the cyan blur appeared to be a rainbow maned Pegasus of some sort.

"Why you little." it snarled at me.

I quickly took off in the opposite direction only to be bucked in the face by a red well built stallion. the kick (buck?) sent me flying backwards and hitting my back/head against a wall. I was bleeding from my mouth and my nose, so I did the only thing I could think of as the red stallion prepared to buck me again. an 2 seconds I took my lighter out of my pocket, and grabbed a discarded bottle of flammable hair spray, activating both causing the stallion to jump back holding its burnt foot.

While a few ponies tended to the stallion, I crawled away. Only to be picked up and dropped on my face by the cyan Pegasus, that was the final straw that knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up I was hog tied and in what appeared to be a library. I looked around and saw a group of about 5 ponies talking. Since I was a ways away I couldn't hear what they were saying. While trying to be as quiet as possible I managed to take out my pocket knife and I started to cut at the ropes. I had almost cut through the ropes when the cyan mare that attacked me earlier saw me cutting the ropes and yelled, "HEY HES TRYING TO GET AWAY!"

Luckily I had cut through enough of the ropes so that I could break the remaining strands. After narrowly dodging an attack form the rainbow mare, I raced out the door and headed for a forest that I spotted a ways away. I had enough time to jump into the forest, pull on a rubber like branch, and release it into the face of the rainbow maned Pegasus.

I had run for about half an hour before I realized that I was bleeding a lot and had several bruises on various parts of my body. I had become dizzy from all that running and I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. It was a few more minutes spotted a small cottage near the outskirts of the forest. I weakly walked over to it knocked on the door before collapsing and falling unconscious.

**That's all for now folks, if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me.**

**Due to various projects of mine I will not be able to update that often, maybe about once a week or so.**

**If you would like to help em I would be very thankful.**

**Anyway please review and tell me how I did.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	2. Chapter 2

** Greetings all you readers, I was tempted to stop writing this, but then I read the reviews and got "(INSPIRED)" to continue.**

**So here is the next chapter, Laterz pony Haterz.**

When I woke up I was in the cottage, I had all of my wounds wrapped, and I was on a couch of some sort. I looked around to see if I was the only person there, but my gaze stopped when I saw a pinkmaned Pegasus walking towards me holding( how the hell) a cup of medicine.

"Oh my, oh my, you're awake." The pegasi said in a worried tone

All I could manage to say was, "ungh."

"Here you need to drink this; it will help your wounds heal. If that's okay with you."

Reluctantly I grabbed the cup and drank the contents, when I had finished I asked the pegasi where I was. (I'm lazy so im not going to put in the entire conversation. problem: P basically the hour lasted a half hour)

"So im in a place called Equestria."

"Yes."

"Where the world is mainly populated by ponies, pegasuses, and unicorns."

"Yes"

"And the sun is raised by a 'Princess Celestia'."

"Correct"

"And the moon is raised by Celestia's sister, Princess Luna?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I did not expect this." I stated in surprise, finishing the conversation.

It was a few minutes before the pegasi, who said their name is Fluttershy, said that she had some things she needed to do. right before she got up there was a loud knock at the door, I saw through the window that it was the ponies that were chasing me earlier. "Fluttershy you can't let them know im here." I whispered. "Okay, you can hide under the couch or in the bedroom, if that's okay with you." she replied in a similar whisper. "Thank you, Fluttershy." I said back as I darted under the couch.

"Oh, hello girls, what brings you here?" Fluttershy said in a low whisper while partially hiding behind the door.

The purple unicorn spoke first. "Fluttershy, something dangerous came into town and we came to see if it came here."

"Oh no, that's terrible, well there is nothing here, well I think."

"Is it okay if we come in fluttershy." the Rainbow maned Pegasus (jerk that pummeled me earlier) said while nudging herself inside.

"Oh um sure, I mean if that's okay with you, then okay." Fluttershy whispered while slowly opening the door.

When everyone (everypony) was inside they told Fluttershy what happened at the town, but they twisted it around to make it sound like I attacked everypony (everyone). When they finished telling their story Fluttershy was in mild shock.

"Oh my, are you sure that the creature wasn't just afraid, and it was just defending itself." Fluttershy whispered.

"If it was afraid and defending itself it wouldn't have slammed me into a wall." the rainbow Pegasus (jerkasus) quickly replied.

"Besides," the purple unicorn (purpacorn) joined in, "It is an unknown species and it is very dangerous."

Just then I sneezed the tiniest quietest fuckerino nano sneeze in the entire universe, unfortunately almost everypony (we've been through this shit) heard. As soon as they peeked under the couch I zoomed out from under it, ran out the door and dove into the forest. Everypony looked at fluttershy angrily while she hid in her mane. (So kawaii.) I was in the forest running for ten minutes till I had to stop and rest, unintentionally I fell asleep. When I awoke it was dusk and the mane 6 had probably stopped looking for me.

I sneaked out of the forest and returned to the cottage. When I opened the door Fluttershy was pouring herself some tea. "umm hello, fluttershy." I said sheepishly. After a quick eep, and a hello I walked in.

"Fluttershy, remember a while ago when the other ponies told you what happened today."

"Yes Richard, I remember, if that's okay. Did that all really happen" Fluttershy asked with a concerning tone. After a heavy sigh I told her what really happened, how I got here, and what happened in the forest. Luckily Fluttershy understood what I said completely.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Fluttershy asked inquiringly.

"At the moment, no."

"'Well, if it's okay with you, you could stay here, I mean if that's okay with you."

"Thank you fluttershy I really appreciate the offer."

"Oh, it's okay there's a spare room that you can use, I mean if you want."

"Thank you fluttershy, your offer is more than enough."

After Fluttershy showed me to my room I lie down on the bed and instantly fell asleep, while I thought, 'maybe my time here won't be so bad.'

**Well that's it for now, sorry if the chapters too short I was kinda busy today.**

**Well thanks for sticking with me all you readers. from now on I will try updating every saturday, or sunday.**

**I'm out PEACE. /)*(\**

**Random quote: "0MG3Z DUD3 TH4T W45 T0T4L H4C0RZ!"-random guy in minecraft.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First no update in 9 days, and then 2 updates in 2 days, I must be smothering you readers.**

**Anyways new chap, new ideas, appreciate help, ACKSHAN!**

When I woke up I smelled the delicious scent of pancakes, I hopped out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs.

As I crept downstairs with the stealth of a ninja, I saw that purpacorn and jerkasus (see chap 2) were in there eating with Fluttershy.

(Initiate eavesdropping) (Twilight) "Sorry about what happened yesterday, Fluttershy."

(Dash) 'Yea, sorry about that Flutters, we were just worried for you."

(Fluttershy) "Oh, its okay but I don't think that creature was dangerous, it was probably scared because when I helped it, it didn't try to attack me."

(Dash) "But then why did it attack everyone in the town square, hasn't anyone thought of that?"

(Fluttershy) "Well, the creature might have, maybe told me what happened, and it didn't sound like he attacked."

(Twilight) "I guess you're right Fluttershy, say do you know where it is, we should apologize for attacking it yesterday."

(Fluttershy) "Well, I guess that I might possibly know where it might be."Fluttershy said as she walked toward the guest room.

(Dash)"wait, you kept this thing IN YOUR HOUSE!"

(Fluttershy) "Umm, maybe, if that's alright with you."

As Fluttershy, purpacorn, and jerkasus walked up the stairs I dashed into the bathroom, which was luckily right across the hall from the guest room. When Fluttershy opened the door, the only thing in there that was not there before was my lighter. I ninja silently step out of the hallway right behind the others and wait for the opportune moment.

In 2 seconds someone said "BOO!" a rainbow pegasus spun around, and thunked me in the face with her fore hoof. "Dammit" I yelled as I was knocked against the wall with my hand covering my bleeding nose. When I looked up everyone was staring at me as if I was supposed to give some sort of speech.

"uh, hi?"

"IT TALKS!"

"Yes, IT, talks and IT has a name. Richard, Yours."

"oh, sorry, my name is twilight Sparkle, and this," Twilight points to Jerkasus," Is Rainbow Dash."

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Is she always this grumpy?"

"Usually."

"AM NOT!"

"Anyway, can I ask you a few questions."

"Sure, fire away capn'."

"What are you?"

"A Human."

"How tall are you?"

"'bout 4' 11''."

"How did you get here?"

"I have no Idea."

"Hmm. Well that's all the questions I can think of now, I'll come by if I have anymore."

"Ok, see ya."

As Twilight and Rainbow leave, Rainbow shoots me a dirty look. I reply with a dirty look of my own. After about five minutes after Twilight and Rainbow left I asked Fluttershy if there was anything I could eat, almost immediately she looked as if she had been switched to "on" mode, and quickly offered me some pancakes.

"Thank you, Fluttershy."

"Oh, its okay they were already made."

After I ate I washed my dish, went to my room, and wondered what to do. I had been in my thinkage for a few minutes till Fluttershy came and told me that she was going to town to get some animal food.

"Would you like to come Richard, I mean, well, if you want to."

"Thank you Fluttershy, I would love to come."

**(now I'm just fuckin' lazy so I won't write the entire trip there, basically they talked a bit.)**

When Fluttershy and I got to town, I expected everyone to hide and run in fear, strangely they just looked at me and went back to their daily shizno. Fluttershy and I were almost at the pet food store, when we were stopped by a pink pony.

"Hi Fluttershy who your friend. Ooh ! IMGONNASETUPAPARTYFORYOUBYE!"

"What Just Happened?"

"Oh, that's just Pinkie Pie, she's always hyper like that."

As I wander off I notice a small grey filly running from 3 other fillies with mean looks on their faces. Naturally I intervene as the 3 foals start punching the gray pegafilly. Right before one of the unicorn fillies takes a 3rd punch I step in front of the pegafilly and say, "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The 3 fillies then shrink back in fear. "w-we weren't doing anything, m-m-mister."

"DON'T GIVE ME CRAP; YOU HAD NO REASON TO HURT THAT FILLY! NOW GET OFF YOUR ASSSES AND SCAT BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

The three meaner fillies run off crying while the gray pegasi looks hurt, "Are you okay there?"

"I'm fine, thank you for stopping them, mister."

"It's okay, now run along." The gray pegasi skips off happily while I make my way back to Fluttershy, who saw the entire thing.

"Wow, that was really brave of you to go and defend that filly like that." Fluttershy said admiringly.

'It was nothing, they shouldn't have been hurting that pegasus in the first place.'

"Oh, I think we should start heading back now, if that's okay with you."

"Ladies first."

As Fluttershy slightly hid I her mane we headed back to the cottage.

**HEEEELLO READERS! **

**Sorry the chap wasn't that long, I was running out of ideas for this one.**

**Anyway please review, constructive criticism is appreciated, but not the criticism that says, "lame need better spelling add more words boo." that kind of criticism is NOT by any means appreciated.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im BAAAACK! Did ya miss me?**

**Im guessing you're not too happy that im not updating sooner, but I have one of those rare items I prefer to call "A life."**

**Anyway due to some recent PMs bitching about Richards's age, it is now 16, if you don't like it too bad XD.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I was sitting in a tree after recently helping Fluttershy feed her animals. '_Why was it me that got sent here, I'm not even that good at anything. I screw up almost everything I try to do for Christ's sake.' _

I must have lost track of time because when I hopped down from the tree it was dusk. I ran inside noticing that there was a string of rain clouds headed this way. By the time I got to the house the rain clouds were a few yards away. Wondering where Fluttershy was I walked into the kitchen sensing the sweet aroma of food coming from there.

"Oh, there you are Richard. I made some food for us, if that's oaky with you."

"Thank you Fluttershy, I greatly appreciate that." I said as I glanced over the hay burgers on the table.

As I sat down to try one of the burgers, I thought that I had just eaten the tastiest thing since the pepperoni mushroom pizza I had a month before I got teleported here.

"Wow, this is delicious! You're a great cook, Fluttershy."

"Thanks," Fluttershy replied whilst blushing," I don't usually cook that often, but when I do it's either for just for me or Angel."

"Speaking of Angel, where is that little fur ball I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh, he's probably outside playing with his friends."

*squeak squeak*

"What was that?" I said as I searched for the source of the sound.

"Oh no, Angel please get down from there." A slightly scared Fluttershy stuttered as she stared at the white rabbit on top of a large bookshelf.

*squeak squeak*. It all happened so fast, a jumping rabbit, a falling bookshelf, a screaming Pegasus, human pushing said Pegasus out of the way, and then a green glow. I expected to be squished flat by the shelf but nothing happened, when I opened my eyes I saw that there was a green glow around the book shelf and my hands. I didn't believe it, I was using MAGIC!

"Oh my oh my oh my, are you alright Richard?" a voice called out.

"Surprisingly yes, and im using magic!"

"Wow, how are you doing that." Fluttershy replied.

"I have no idea." I said as I levitated the bookshelf back to its original spot.

"You should go see twilight about that, well, if you want to."

"Okay, want to come?"

"Sure, um, okay, if you don't mind."

After the rain cleared up, Fluttershy and I headed over to the treebrary (tree library problem bronies?), but what we didn't know that following us in the shadows were a squad of ponies seeking for revenge.

**How am I doing so far? **

**No the chapter isn't over its only 'bout half done.**

**Should I keep doing these intermissions in chapters? meh probably not.**

**Anyway, something gonna happen. Here is a hint. "When in doubt, Blow shit up.**

As Fluttershy and I walked out of the library we were a bit surprised to find out that I was able to use levitation and fire magic. Fluttershy and I were talking about her animals when we heard a strained meow coming from an alley near us.

"Oh my." Fluttershy whispered as she ran into the alley.

Although every part of my screamed, 'its A TRAP!', I followed Fluttershy into the alleyway. As Fluttershy helped the cat, I looked around and spotted a circle of rope near Fluttershy's foot. "Fluttershy, look out!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the way, sadly when I pushed her out of the way I got pulled up by my feet about 5 feet in the air.

"Oh dear, Richard, are you alright."

"Yeah I think so, I just gotta untie this." I said whilest struggling with the ropes.

Unbeknowst to me and Fluttershy a group of 4 well built Male ponies were silently sneaking up on us. I looked up just in time to yell, "LOOK OUT FLUTTERSHY!", as one of the ponies swung at her with their foreleg.

"RUN FLUTTESHY!" I yelled while struggling to get out of the ropes.

Luckily Fluttershy was able to escape while she said, "I'll get help, Richard."

"Now that she's out of the way, time to get to business." one of the colts said.

"Who are you and what do you want." I snapped back at him.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO WE ARE!" The leader of the ponies yelled out as he punched me square in the face.

"Wrong, I have absolutely no fucking idea who you bastards are, so untie me and we can talk this out." I struggled to say while recovering from that punch.

"Oh ho ho, we aren't gonna do that." He chuckled, "Not after what the other creature like you did to us."

"WHAT 'other' creatures like me." I spat out.

"The other bipeds like you dipshit, the ones that nearly killed us." he replied while 2 of his men took turns punching me.

"And in return for what they took from us, we'll give YOU something." he said easily while he took out a VERY sharp knife.

"No no, please, I didn't do anything please can't we work something out." I said nervously as he approached me with his knife.

"AAAAAARGHHHHHH!" I screamed as he stabbed me several times in the flesh.

"THAT'S for nearly killing us." he said while twisting the knife inside me. He then proceeded to punch me several times in the head, knocking me out. The last thing I saw was him and his fellows galloping of while the mane 6 came to the rescue.

"Quick we have to get him to a hospital!" I heard a voice say.

The next thing I know im perfectly fine but I appear to be on a floating Island of some sort.

"Hello there." I hear a voice say.

I quickly whip around to see who the owner of the voice is, what I see shocks me.

**Hey guys, sorry for being late.**

**In order to make up for the next ten chapters, I shall update TWICE A WEEK, instead of the usual once.**

**If I can't keep up, I'll post an update saying so.**

**Anyhow I don't own My Little Pony, All Rights belong to Lauren Faust I only own the order of the words yada yada yadah.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME! This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE! I'm feeling shittingly bored.**

**On with the writing blah blah insert random shit here blah blah.**

**Anyone wondering what happened to Richard. **

"Who are you?" I asked as I stared at the person that looked exactly like me.

"I am the future you."

"Where am I?"

"We are currently in your mind; you are in a blood loss coma due to those ponies stabbing you earlier." My future self explained to me.

"…. is Fluttershy okay?"

"Yes, she is. She escaped in time and she brought back her friends who brought you to the hospital."

"Whew. So what do I do while im here." I asked.

"Well, you could either dick around inside your mind, or I could help train your magic."

"Hmm, dicking around sounds good." I said while both me and my future self chuckled. "But im going to do the magic training."

"Alright we can begin whenever."

"How 'bout now?"

"Eh, why not."

The next few hours we spent training with magic I had gotten exceptionally good at levitation, and so so with fire. I was unable to tell how long we had been training but I was sure it had been at least a few hours.

As I stopped to catch my breath I asked myself, "how long have we been training?"

"About 2 weeks."

"WHAT! 2 MOTHERBITCHFUCKING WEEKS!"

"Yup, it's almost time for you to wake up."

"Will I remember all of this?"

"Yes, yes we will." my future self said. "And just so you know I will always be able to contact you and vice-versa."

Suddenly a large purple portal opened up before me. "Well it looks like it's time for you to wake up."

"Bye!" I shout as I jump into the portal. The next thing I know everything is dark and as I struggle to open my eyes I hear a few voices.

"He's waking up."

"Shh, don't be so loud."

As I finally get my eyes open I see that I am in a hospital bed with the mane 6 huddling around me.

"Wh-where am I?" I manage to weakly stutter.

"You're in the hospital silly." Pinkie said while giggling.

"What Happened?" I said.

"Well, Fluttershy said that she was helping a cat in an alley then you got in a trap, then some ponies tried to catch you, and you told her to run, but when we got to you, you were on the ground with multiple stabs." Twilight explained.

Suddenly the whole scene came back to me.

"How long am I gonna be here?" I asked eager to leave.

"Well you've been here for 2 weeks and the nurse said that you just need 2 more days before they let you outa' this joint." rainbow said. "I just have one question, why did they hurt you so badly?"

"To be honest, I have no idea, all they did was mention something about another creature like me." I explained to them. "And then they came at me with the knife."

"Wow, they were really being a meany mean pants!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well, at least im okay." I said

"Wellp' seein' that ya'll 'er okay I best be goin'." Applejack said as she turned away to leave.

"I gotta go to need to clear some clouds." Rainbowdash said as she followed Applejack.

"I need to help the Cakes with some cakes." Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced out the door.

Pretty soon it was just me and Fluttershy left in the room.

"Fluttershy are you alright?" I whispered as I looked at her.

Fluttershy took her face out of her mane and looked at me. It was clear that she had been crying a lot judging by the stains on her cheeks. I barely had enough time o process what was happening when Fluttershy ran into my arms pulled me into a deep hug and let a few tears loose.

"Sh Sh, its okay."

"Are you *sob* are you sure? *sob" Fluttershy said.

"I'm alright and I won't let anything like that happen ever again."

"Please don't. *sob* I was so worried when the *sob* doctor said you might not wake up. *sob*" Fluttershy whispered to me.

"It's alright and besides, even if the doctor gave you a 100% chance that I would die," I said while looking Fluttershy in the eyes, "I'd pull through for you." I said before giving her a light peck on the cheek.

At this action Fluttershy blushed and twiddled with the bits of her mane abit. When I looked into her eyes I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life, I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. Eventually Fluttershy fell asleep on the bed next to me. I sighed and looked out the windows wondering. '_Who else is here?'_ that was the last thought I had before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

When I woke up the sun had barely risen and there was still a golden mared pegasus sitting on the bed next to me (**DAWWWWWWWWWWWW!) **

"Good morning sleepy head." I whispered as I lightly shook Fluttershy.

"Good morning Richard." Fluttershy whispered back after ending a small yawn.

"Did you sleep well, Fluttershy?"

"Better than I have, knowing that you are alright." Fluttershy said quietly while she looked into my eyes.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Richard?"

"How long have you been in the hospital with me?" I asked.

"Well, since you've been here, kinda, if that was alright with you." Fluttershy said as she looked down.

As I gently moved her chin up so she was looking at me I said. "Thank you Fluttershy," I said while a tear slid down my cheek. "Most people where I'm from wouldn't even care if I was in the hospital. It really means a lot to me that you stayed."

"You're welcome." Fluttershy whispered while she returned the quick peck on the forehead from earlier. "Richard?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"If it's alright wit you I need to go tend to my animals, but I could stay, I mean if you wanted me to." Fluttershy mumbled.

"You can go, Im pretty sure your animals need more tending to than me." I joked, receiving a giggle from Fluttershy.

As Fluttershy left the room, it was just me, myself, I, and my thoughts. I was thinking about what happened, and who the other is human, when I yawned and I urge me to sleep. (I bet you though I was joking when I said it was me, myself, I, and my thoughts.)

I was probably sleeping for a few hours, because when I woke up, the sun was high in the sky and there was a tray of food on the table beside me. As I gobbled down the food, I came to a conclusion….. Equestria hospital food is better than on earth.

After a brief lunch and a visit from the girls, I had gone to sleep seeing that it is already very late. In my dream I was walking along a bridge in a fish pond. All of a sudden another Human appeared out of the water. The human was about as tall as me with brownish fuzz on his head. The only difference besides the hair was that he had blood red eyes, as opposed to my blue eyes. He stared at me for what felt like forever till his hand morphed into a blade and he charged at me. I tried to run but my feet were stuck to the ground. He was an inch away from me before he whispered, "Beware, the 3rd human."

I then woke up covered in sweat wondering what that meant. I saw out the window that the sun had barely risen and light was seeping into the room. _'Who is the 3__rd__ human? That asshole that beat the shit outta me earlier said there was only 1 other. What if one is already in the t-.'_I didn't have time to finish my thought when a light bluish, nurse with a white mane, and a cutie mark of a syringe came in carrying a tray of food.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'll get the nurse and then you can leave." She said as she left the tray on the table next to me and trotted off.

Naturally being a hungry person I gulped down the food and put the plate back on the tray. A few moment later a Nurse with a pink mane, white fur, and a red cross for a cutie mark came in with a clipboard and a pen.

"We just need you to sign this and then you are free to go."

I took the pen and wrote my name on the line and handed her back the papers. "Here you are, Nurse?

"Redheart." She answered while she checked the papers. "Good you can now leave, your clothes are in the drawer on the bedside table, but you must put bandages on your wounds for 5 more days." Redheart replied while leaving the room.

As I finished putting on my clothes I checked to see if all my pocketry was still there. Luckily I had it all: My knife, my lighter, some band aids, some floss, my wallet, and a comb. I then realize that my shirt was washed and fixed. As I left the hospital I bumped into Fluttershy that had just left 'Pony General.'

"R-Richard." Fluttershy stuttered.

"That's me."

How what happened next happened that fast is a mystery. One second im 5 feet away from Fluttershy who has a bag of pet food on her back. Next second she's hugging me letting loose a few tears, while the bag is back where she was.

Suddenly Fluttershy realizes what she's doing and quickly backs off. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just."

I gently Put my finger to her mouth and whisper, "Its okay, I missed you too."

Pinkie Pie must have spotted us on the way home, because when we got to Fluttershy's cottage the mane 6 jumped out yelling, "SURPRISE!" While Pinkies party cannon shot decorations everywhere. We had lots of fun that night, we played: Pin the tail on the pony, Apple bobbing, and many other games. When the time came everypony left and it was just me and Fluttershy. I was amazed at how pinkie could clean an entire party in just 5 seconds. After saying goodnight to Fluttershy, I went up to the guest room and fell asleep on the bed.

**About what I said in chap 4, I will not be updating twice a week…. I will update AT LEAST every Saturday, and whenever else I want to.**

**Please review and tell me how I did.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 chapters in 'bout 5 days….. I HAVE NO LIFE!**

**I might be stuck writing like this every day out of boredom.**

**This next chapter shall be in the everfree forest.**

It was probably the middle of the night when I woke up feeling like I'm being pulled to the everfree forest. I gathered my pocketry and headed out. I was a few feet in the everfree forest when my right hand started glowing. A few seconds later the glowing stopped, and there was a rune on my hand. Thanks to my few awesome years of growing up 2003-2005, I recognized it as the Matoran symbol for 5.

I had just reached where the rune on my hand was pulling me, when I heard rustling in a few bushes. I whipped out my pocket knife, and stared at the bush. A few seconds later a creature popped out. When it ran into the moonlight I saw that it was another human.

"Who are you" I said.

"I have forgotten my name. But by the rune on my hand, I am called One." the human replied showing me that he too had a Matoran rune on his hand, but his rune meant 1.

"Were you also being 'dragged' towards here?" I asked him.

"Yea, this happens when al of us are asleep." He replied matter-of-factly.

"So then why is this so rare?"

"Because, 3 never sleeps." he said in a whisper.

"So shouldn't this "3" be dragged here also?"

"Nope, he has gone so insane that he doesn't even get the thought of coming here." One said.

"So just you and me get pulled here?"

"Nope, Two and Four should be here any second now."

One and I instantly turned as we heard the sound of feet coming near us. "And there they are." One said as 2 more beings appeared out of the bushes. I was surprised to see that even though one of the beings was a human, the other was a dragon.

"One, where the hell have you been?" the dragon humanoid said.

"I've been around." One replied.

"Who's the new guy?" The second human said. It was hard to see the second human because they were wearing a cloak that covered their face.

"Names Richard Zane, but apparently by my rune im called Five."

As the cloaked human took of their hood they showed that they were a girl." The names Arianas or Two." As she points to the dragon she says, "This here is Korthos, or Four."

"So does anyone know why we're here?" I asked the group.

"As One probably explained, we get dragged here once every 10 weeks, or when all 5 of us are asleep. It usually happens every ten weeks, because Three never sleeps." Arianas replied.

"Does Three ever come here?"

"Nope, in fact he is repelled from here." Korthos mumbled.

After everyone quieted down the tugging began again. "Hey guys, do you also feel that?" I asked.

"If it feels like something is tugging at your brain, then yes." One replied.

"Eh, I'm gonna follow it." Korthos said, clearly not giving a fuck.

"I'm next." One said as he dashed into the bushes.

"What they hay.' I said as I followed them.

"Ugh, men." Arianas joked as she face palmed and then followed us.\

We had been traveling for ten minutes before we reached where the tugging brought us, the ruins of a small house. The roof was gone, the walls were crumbling, there was smashed pottery around, and a phrase written on the wall: **(this next part is supposed to be in matoran but somehow it wont work)** One is of light, Two is of water, Three is of hell, Four is of earth, and Five is of death. When all are gone five shall stand and defeat three.

"Can anyone read this?" One asked while staring at it.

"I can." I said to him.

"Wait, seriously? We' studied this for days wondering what this meant and you just walk in and say you can read this?" Arianas nearly yelled.

As I put on my best troll face I said, "Problem?"

Arianas clearly angry tried to attack me. Dirt and stone formed around her legs before she could jump at me. She turned around and stared at what caused this. What none of us expected to see was Korthos with Dirt and stone covered hand and wings on his back made of you got it, dirt and stone.

"What the hell?" Arianas One and I all said at the same time.

"Don't you dare attack him Arianas." Korthos said with a deep evil in his voice. "He needs to live, the prophecy says so."

"Wait you can read the prophecy too?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I can." Korthos replied with the evil leaving his voice. "But why don't you read it to the others, Richard."

I shrugged. "Okay, why not. It says: O_ne is of light, two is of water, three is of hell, four is of earth, and five is of death. When all are gone five shall stand and defeat three."_

"Wait, how can you two read that?" One asked dumbfounded.

"Its simple matoran." I said matter-of-factly. "Learn it."

"So can we activate these powers by will?" Arianas asked Korthos.

"Yes we can, all you need to do is this," He says as he places his right hand with the rune, on his heart. We all watch in awe as wings form out of His back. As soon as we see that One and Arianas try that. One gets a water cloak and wings with ice for the bone and water for the skin. Arianas gets Sticks sticking out of her arms like spikes and on the wings she gets vines for bones and leaves for skin.

"Water you waiting for Richard." One says followed by a slap from Arianas.

"Your pun is bad and you should feel bad!" She yells at him followed by all of us erupting in laughter.

When I activate my rune everyone looks afraid. Bones formed out of my back in the shape of wings with black skin. A black hooded cloak appears on me with the matoran rune 5 on the back. What probably scared them the most was that my hands turned into skeleton hands.

"Aw fuck yea!" I say while checking out my wings. "Why is everyone so shocked?"

Everyone points behind me. As I turn around something slams into me. It's another human that looks just like me except he has red eyes, and hands with the rune 3 on them. Three activates his rune and turns deformed with a hunchback, claws, and spikes coming out of his back. He slashes at me and cuts my arm. After punching my face

"You!" I say as I stagger backwards with so much evil in my voice that it could kill a pony. "You killed those ponies I was stabbed and put into a coma because of you!"

"Ah yes those weak Manehattans, never stood a chance." He replies with an evil grin.

'Oh and someone told me to give this to you." I say as I holdout my enclosed hand.

He takes the bait and looks at my hand, after he does that I shape my left hand into a dagger and stab him. He screeches and runs off into the forest. "Good riddance." I mumble as s the others and I say goodbye to each other. After I got out of the forest, I saw that the light was on inside Fluttershy's cottage.

I entered as quietly as I could but as soon as I entered Fluttershy ran up to me and bombarded me with questions while her eyes flowed.

"Where were you? Are you okay? I was so worried? Why are you hurt? Did something Happen? Are you alright? Please don't do that again. I was so scared." Fluttershy hugged me even tighter. As I picked her up and comforted her she slowly stopped crying and she fell asleep. She was very light so I carried her to her bed and put the covers over her.

I went back to the guest room cleaned my wounds and took off my clothes, (except my briefs) took out my PJ shirt from my backpack, and went to sleep. When I woke up there was a not on my bed saying, _'If you attack me again I will take her away from you. –Three'_

**HEY GUYS!**

**What did ya think of the others? I might take out One soon, he isn't that special to the story line.**

**Next chapter Celestia finds out about Richard via Twilights letters.**

**Until then, this brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im here again!**

**Sorry I was late; I didn't realize it was Saturday. :P hurp-a-durp**

**Here are some questions you might be asking: **_**How did there get into the house, what will Richard do, why is there a rabbit in the curtains, why aren't we going and defeating the big monkeyman and saving the 9**__**th**__** dimension!**_

**All of those questions will be answered soon**

As the weeks passed I hadn't used my powers at all so nopony knew, I saw Fluttershy's friends more often, started working at Sweet Apple Acres, and haven't seen Three or any of the others all this time. I was shaking branches at S.A.A. when I wondered why the others Hadn't been meeting up at the '10 week everyone gets dragged here' thing.

"Hay Richard, wha's wit' da' hol' up." Applejack Yelled from below.

"Sorry AJ, I kinda spaced out for a bit." I said as I shook the remaining apples from the tree.

"Afta' we do dis' tree, we jus' got'ta do 2 more til' we done today." Applejack replied while carrying off the baskets.

I jumped out of the tree and headed on to the next. As I climbed a branch shoved against my pocket, causing something to slip out. Something that I did not know had come with me into Equestria. Something that I did not want with me in equestrian…. A picture of my family.

_Flash back!_

_ "You worthless piece of shit!" My father yelled at me while continuously kicking the 10 year old me. "You never do anything right, you shitty asswipe!"_

_ Earlier this week my dad forced me to clean the garage and bring him any pictures or beer I found. I was bringing my dad his beer and stuff when my sister slammed the door in my face causing me to drop everything on my dad. At that moment my dad's girlfriend walked in and saw the beer and pictures, of his old girlfriends on my dad. My dad had promised his current girlfriend, that he would stop drinking, he also said, that besides his deceased wife, she was the only other Women, he loved._

_ "This is over." She said, and left the house. After that he had started beating me regularly. Even though he did that so much he killed my mother he never got in trouble for it._

_ It was that day that I decided one thing…. I was now truly alone and loved by no one._

_Flashback end._

I Saw the Picture on the ground and instantly tore it up into 10 pieces. I never again wanted anything to do with those people. As I heard Applejack coming, I quickly jumped into the tree and started picking apples.

"Richard?" AJ asked me

"Yeah." I replied

"Whats dis' shred o' paper on th' ground 'ere." Applejack asked me scooting the pieces of paper into order.

I knew that it would be a few second before she put it together properly and started questioning me, so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I jumped from the tree, unfortunately that was a bad Idea because my foot got stuck on a branch causing me to wham my face into the tree at 20 mph. I started feeling woozy as blood dripped out of my nose, and I passed out.

When I woke up I was on the couch in the apple family house surrounded by the mane 6.

"Uhh, hey guys." I said as I rubbed my head."What Happened?"

"Silly, Aj said you jumped from a tree and your foot got stuck and you passed out and we had to come quick and it was an emergency!" Pinkie pie said 100 miles a minute.

"Soooo, twilight, translate." I said after pinkie finished.

"AJ said that you fell out of a tree, but your foot got stuck causing you to slam your face into the tree knocking you unconscious. Luckily we were nearby when AJ came running for us saying that it was an emergency."Twilight explained steadily.

"We just have one question." Rainbow Dash said as she hovered in the air.

"What is this?" Everyone said as they each held up a shred putting the picture back together.

I quickly grabbed the shreds and crumpled them up while saying through gritted teeth," it's nothing and even if it was it isn't any of your business."

Most of the ponies seemed to shrink back in feasr, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash were determined to find out what it was.

"Well if it was nothing then why crumple it up?" Rainbow said as I got off the couch and walked towards the door.

"And' if it caused a hired hoof- er- han' to get hurt on mah' farm, then it jus' so happens't' be mah' business." Applejack said while blocking the door.

"Girls I don't think you should be doing this." Fluttershy mumbled as she hid in her mane.

"But we want to find out what the picture is." Rainbowdash blurted in. "And did anypony else notice the buldges on his back?"

I was clearly angry, and everypony noticed buldges appearing under my shirt on my back. "It's nothing, just like the picture." I snapped at her, while I pushed Applejack Away from the door.

"Why are you being so secretive Richard?" Dash questioned.

"Yea, wha's dat' Richard?" Applejack replied.

"FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I'M RIPPED THAT PICTURE!" I yelled at them causing them to shrink back. "BECAUSE THAT PICTURE IS OF MY FAMILY THAT IS NO MORE! MY FATHER BEAT MY MOTHER TO DEATH AND HE DID THIS TO ME!" I yelled while ripping off my shirt, showing the many bruises and scars that I had.

Everypony in the room seemed overwhelmed by fear and sorrow. At that moment I turned into Five (minus the cloak) and flew of away from here. The last things I saw in that room were the looks of regret on Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's faces. As I flew I let tears of hatred fall from my eyes.

I must've been flying for a few hours, because I was deep in the Ever Free forest, the sun was setting, and there was no town in sight. I spotted a small cave nearby that I could rest in for the night. As I Entered the cave I saw that it was just a hole, no tunnel leading somewhere else. I collected some plants and hay from outside and made myself a makeshift nest. I was nodding off to sleep when I heard some fluttering and someone calling my name.

"R-r-Richard, a-a-are you here? Please answer me, if that's alright with you." I heard a voice call out.

I knew by the shyness and overall timidness of the voice that it was Fluttershy. Even though she didn't do anything, and she encouraged the others to stop, I didn't want to see or be seen anypony. I curled up into a ball with my wings covering me, looking like a rock.

"Oh dear, I don't think I'll be able to fly back to Ponyville now. It's much too dark." I heard her say as she entered the cave. "I guess I will just have to stay here for the night."

Fluttershy gathered a few pieces of straw and put it on me, think I was just a rock. As she hopped on top of me I let out a large grunt.

"EEP!" Fluttershy yelled as she zoomed to the other side of the cave shuddering. "Wh-wh-wh-Whos th-th-th-there?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"It's just me." I mumbled as I moved my wings, revealing a sorrow looking winged human.

"R-R-Richard, what are you doing here? If I might ask, if that's okay with you." Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Moping." I replied glumly.

"Richard, if this is about what happened earlier. Then I'm very sorry about what happened." Fluttershy whispered while she shuddered at the cold.

"Flutters? Are you cold?" I asked her, opening up a wing inviting her to sit next to me.

"Well, maybe, a little bit." She said walking towards me, and eventually sitting down as I wrapped a wing around her. "That is if you don't mind, Richard." She said as she blushed.

"I don't mind, since it's you." I said as her blush intensified.

Pretty soon we had both nodded off to sleep while she slept peacefully. I had dreams filled with horrible memories.

_Dream/memories/flashback me 7 years old._

"_Why so glum chum." I asked my sister. Who seemed mope-ier than usual._

"_You mean you haven't heard? My sis replied. "Mom died yesterday."_

_Just then my whole world started to collapse. First metaphorically, then literally. As I ran from the falling void I jumped to another ledge. But the only things on the ledge were 100s of giant versions of my abusive father. As I ran from them I fell into a pit of melting hot broken glass. Despite the pan I continued to run._

_I had been running for a few seconds before a large hand came up out of the glass and dragged me under. As I swept through the earth, being pulled by a hand my worst memories replayed in front of me. Getting beat up at school, getting hit by a car, getting stabbed by my father, my mother dying, and my father nearly beating me to death._

_I screamed while trying to get out of the hands grasp. "NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I _

_End dream_

"NOOO!" I screamed while sitting straight up, after waking up in a cold sweat.

All my screaming woke up Fluttershy who was shaking in Fear.

"A-a-a-Are you alright, Richard."

"Y-yes im fine." I lied.

"If something is troubling you, you can always tell me. If you want to." Fluttershy said while pulling me into a gentle hug.

After I recollected myself, and a deep sigh. I told Fluttershy about my dream, my family, and what was troubling me. By the end she looked very shocked. After having all of that stuff fresh in my mind, my eyes welled up in tears, as Fluttershy comforted me.

"Sh, it's alright. I'm here, just let it out." She said while hugging me and patting me on the back.

After a few moments of my crying I stopped and started to chuckle a bit.

"Is everything alright, Richard?" Fluttershy said seeming confused.

"Everything is alright. I'm just very happy." I replied fluttershy responded with a confused look. "it's just that," I started to say to her;" You're the closest thing that I've had to a family, since my mom died."

**Howdy folks!**

**I didn't quite expect this chapter to be like this but, eh write as you go.**

**I know I said this chapter will be Richard meeting celestia, but I kinda forgot. so here is a cat. (=^o.o^=)**

**Anyhow, please review, I don't own mlp or anything, and I have defeated the monkeyman and therefore saving the ninth dimension.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY-OH READERS!**

**I know that the last chapter was supposed to be Richard meeting Celestia, and I know 'some of you (You know who you are _)' really wanted to see that chapter. So in order to make up, this chapter shall be 2 IN 1! Richard going back to PV, and Richard going to Canterlot.**

**OHN VIS ZA RHEED-INAHCTOR!**

Fluttershy and I had left the cave an few hours ago, heading back towards her cottage. Even though she told me that the others were sorry, I still wasn't ready to see AJ and Dash. Along the way Fluttershy got exhausted, so I let her ride me (FLEE DIRTY MINDS, FLEE!) the rest of the way back to the house.

"Fluttershy, wake up, we're there." I whispered into her ear.

Fluttershy responded with an adorable yawn. A few seconds before I landed, I turned back into the normal me, I took Fluttershy off my back and held her in my arms, as not to let her roll of my back and tumble to the ground.

As I walked into her house, I noticed that it was dark inside… Too dark. After thinking this, I switched on the light, only to be slashed in the face by three.

"Hello Five." Three said in his demonic form.

As Fluttershy woke up, I tossed her onto the couch and yelled, "RUN!" as I evaded another blow from Three.

"My, my you've gotten better Richard. Have you been practicing with the others, oh wait." Three chuckled as he held up the heads of One, and Arianas, which instantly evaporated into dust.

I swung at his jaw, and then a quick jab to the stomach, knocking him back a few feet. As he staggered up I lunged at him, aiming my foot for his head. He quickly grabbed my foot and threw me out the window, resulting in me sprawled across the ground, 50 yards in front of a group of 6 approaching ponies.

As Three jumped out of the window landing in front of me he chortled out, "Oh look you brought some friends."

"Stay back." I spat at the approaching crowd. Luckily they all stopped.

"But Richard he'll kill you!" Rainbow yelled from the crowd.

"Oh, yes I might be able to kill him, yes definitely." Three replied," But there is one who can't kill me, the person is Fi-."

Three didn't have enough time to finish his sentence because I lunged at him toppling him to the ground, before punching him in the face repeatedly. Three teleported out of my grasp, appearing right next to Fluttershy, right before he grabbed her by the neck and teleporting away from the other ponies.

"Hurt me and she gets hurt too." Three spat out, along with some blood.

"Don't. Touch. Her" I said as a deep evil crept into my voice and my back started buldging.

"Or what?" Three spat as he raised a fiery knife to Fluttershy's neck.

"OR THIS! I yelled as I turned into Five, a moment before dashing into him and lifting him up in the air at an Incredible speed. I was at an altitude of about 300,000 feet when I flew straight down leaving a shadowy trail behind me. We were at about 100 feet from the ground when I yelled, "GO BACK TO HELL, BITCH!" while a portal formed in the ground. When we were a few feet from the ground, I threw him into the portal, sealing him up for a time. Unfortunately Right before the portal closed, Three threw a Lightning, fire blaze at my arm.

When I was done, I realized that I had received a severe amount of blood loss, and I had broken I few bones. After returning back to the normal me (**which we shall just call Richard**) I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I had a ton of bandages on me, and I was in the hospital, it looked vaguely similar to the room I was in before.

As I tried to sit up, I realized that my entire right arm was in a cast, and strapped to the bed. As I tried to pull free from the strap, the doors opened revealing a group of 6 ponies. I barely had time to say anything before they all tackled me in a group hug.

"Girls. Can't breathe." I managed to sputter out.

As the girls released the hug of doom everyone started asking me questions, except for Dash and AJ. When I finished answering everyone, I asked,"AJ, Dash, why so glum?"

Pinkie Pie whispered in my ear, "They feel bad about day before yesterday."

I turned to look at Applejack and Rainbow dash with a smile and said, "Girls, if this is about what you did yesterday, its okay, I forgive you."

"Are ya'll sure sugar cube? It was mighty unnice what we did there."Applejack replied. "And me'n Rainbow, well, we ain't known our par'nts for too long either." Rainbow dash replied with a mopey nod.

Even though I was abit shocked at this, I tried not to look shocked. "Its okay girls, I guess I might've overreacted too. Friends?" I said holding out my hand.

"Friends." AJ and Dash said with a smile, shaking my hand.

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie yelled as everypony hugged me again.

**DAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!11!1!1! ELEVNTY!**

**Wasn't that just a heart melting moment?**

**I know I said I would do 2 chapters so.**

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAP!**

I had gotten out of the hospital a few days ago, I had returned to helping AJ on the farm, sometimes I would help Dash with the weather, I helped Fluttershy with her animals (If she does it by herself all day, she looks like the 'WHY WONT YOU LOVE ME!" version of herself), I helped pinkie and the cakes, and occasionally I would let Twilight try out a few new spells on me.

Today was one of those days. As twilight got out her spell book Spike suddenly came in looking woozy.

"Twilight I don't feel so go-." Spike was interrupted by himself burping out a scroll. "never mind, this is for you Twilight, he said as he handed her the scroll.

"Hey Richard." he said as he left to go help rarity.

"Hey spike." I said back.

"Oh my." Twilight said looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I replied.

Twilight suddenly threw her hooves in the air, and jumped around saying," yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She suddenly stopped and said, "The princess has heard about you, and requests an audience with you, and the elements of Harmony. that's Me, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Then she gave me the puppy dog look,"say yes, please, pwease, pwease, pweasy, weasy, wease."

"Oh flock it, why not." I said with a grin.

" yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" twilight said, "Oh wait, I have to get ready she said as she dashed off. "I'm not going to be able to test the spells today, I have to get ready." She called from her room.

As I left the house, I headed back to a small tree house I found a while ago, not too far from Fluttershy's cottage. When I reached the house, I saw that Fluttershy was on the porch knocking on the door. I silently crept up behind her, and tackled her in a hug, while I said, "SURPRISE HUG ATTACK!"

Normally, Fluttershy would have said, "EEP!" and then give the attacker a slight scolding, but Fluttershy and I had grown close over the past weeks, and we both found out that she liked me doing that.

"Oh, there you are Richard." Fluttershy said." I was wondering if I could come in and ask you something."

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said as I unlocked the door. "Want some tea?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, sure, do you have any blueberry? if it's not too much trouble." Fluttershy replied.

"I have a few more packets of blueberry." I said as I started making our tea. while waiting for the water to boil I sat down at the table with Fluttershy and asked, "Anyways what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, Richard, it's just that, I-,uh,Oh I can't figure out how to say this." She said as she hid in her mane.

"Here's what I do when I can't figure out how to say something, I just tap my hand once, then I just blurt it out." I said.

"Do you love me?" Fluttershy blurted out before covering her mouth with her hooves.

I was shocked from the question. "Of course I do, Fluttershy. Why would you think otherwise?" I asked her.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said," It's just that a lo-." fluttershy didn't get to finish what she was saying because someone was knocking at the door.

As I got up to answer the door, it swooshed open revealing a rainbow haired Pegasus. "Hey, Richard. Twilight told me to tell you and Fluttershy that the train is going to leave in a few minutes.' Rainbow said before flying off.

"Now, that that's over what was it you wanted to say, Fluttershy?" I replied before closing the door.

"Oh, nothing." she murmured."We should get going." she said while walking to the door.

"You sure?" I said to her as we walked into town.

"Yes, it's nothing." she replied.

As we climbed into the train car, I saw that Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were already there.

"Sorry, to keep you girls waiting." I said as I sat on one of the seats.

"It's okay. The train won't leave for a few more minutes" Twilight said as the train started moving. "Well, looks like its early."

After the train set off Twilight said it would take about 2 hours. While the girls chattered on about what they would do there, I decided to take nap.

When I had woken up, we arrived at the station. as we walked to the castle, the streets were strangely empty. As we approached the castle, I noticed that the guards were struggling to stay in their places. 'heh, probably dying for an autograph.' I thought to myself.

As we approached the throne, Celestia smiled at us. "Ah, welcome girls. Welcome Richard, I've heard many things about you." She said as she walked towards us. When Celestia was a few yards away from us, we all stopped. The girls bowed, and I saluted.

"There is no need for that, my friends." Celestia said.

Just then a group of guards ran in, and circled me, pointing their spear heads, at my throat. While Celestia yelled, "ARREST THIS CREATURE!"

'Princess, what are you doing!" the mane 6 nearly yelled.

"This creature has murdered thousands of ponies in: Manehattan, Trottingham, and Appleoosa."

The mane 6's faces nearly turned white. "B-B-But, there has to be some mistake. It's probably someone else. T-T-That's not possible." Fluttershy stuttered out.

"There have been many reports of a creature looking exactly like this, slaughtering many ponies." Celestia said with a stern look and face.

"Pard'n, did y'all say Appleoosa? Did any o' my relatives get hurt?" Applejack said with a Sad Anxious face.

"I'm afraid so, Applejack." Celestia said gloomily. "2 of your cousins, and your great grandfather, I'm afraid."

As Applejack turned to me with an evil face she muttered," Why you little!"

Right before she jumped at me. The guards with their Moved in front of her, and blocked her Applejack, while she was being held back by her friends she screamed, "WHY YOU LITTLE SHITTER! I'M GONNA KILL YA' YOU LIL' BITCH! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, Y'ALL BE SORRY YOU E'ER CAME HERE, YA LITTLE MURDEROUS ASSHOLE!"

I ran away from the guards and jumped through a window, shattering it, and falling through the sky, while I was mid fall, I turned into Five and flew away from Canterlot.

Unfortunately I was chased by a squadron of royal guards. The guards closed in on my position and jabbed special points on my wings, causing me to lose balance and start falling.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell at an increasing speed. My wings were paralyzed, and I was probably going to die soon. As I accepted my fate, something hit my head when I was a few hundred feet from the ground, causing me to become unconscious.

When I woke up, I appeared to be in some sort of dungeon, with chains connecting from the edges of the room, to my hands and feet.

"Ahh, glad to see you're awake." A voice said. I looked up to see a blue haired, well built unicorn.

"What the hell do you want?" I angrily sat out at the pony, while struggling in my chains.

"Simple, YOU are going to tell us where the rest of you 'humans' are." The pony said while walking over to a tray with various knives. "Or we will make your stay, VERY miserable."

"I don't know where the other humans are, and the few humans I know of, are either dead, or nearly dead." I said angrily.

"Tsk. tsk. Not the answer we want, Richard." The pony said.

"How do you know my name, and who are this 'we'." I replied confused.

"How we know your name, that's our secret. As for the we thing, that's Cronas here and me." A voice said. An alicorn stepped out of the shadows. It looked like Princess Celestia, except she was a dark blue, and she was a bit smaller.

"Pardon the lack of introduction. I am Princess Luna and this here." she said as she pointed to Cronas. "This is Cronas Alior, The greatest interrogator in all of Equestria. Anyway continue with the interrogation." Luna said as she left the room.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

As I left the room, I continued to hear the screams of that tormented creature. I felt sorry for it, even though it did kill thousands of ponies.

"Anything yet?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw that it was my sister.

"Nope, he still won't talk, Tia." I replied while walking through the hall. "You know, I kind of feel sorry for it."

Celestia gasped at this. "Luna, how could you even think of that!" Celestia sad to her sister. "You saw the multitudes of ponies it killed."

"I know sister." I said to Celestia, "But what if it was a different human, and that human in the 'interrogation' room, doesn't look more than 17."

"Don't be silly Luna. You and I both did the age testing spell. It both proved to be 32." Celestia replied matter of factly.

"But what if time is different where he is from, time is different." I replied.

"Oh don't be silly, Luna. The time is the same almost everywhere." Celestia stated. (**There isn't the time zone thingy in equestrian.**)

As I went to bed I wondered. '_What if Tia is wrong and we are torturing a young boy.'_

**SURPRISE the chapter isn't over!**

**I'm only just half done.**

**Sorry I missed the date on Saturday. The peoples wouldn't leave me alone; after all I am only a closet brony. NONE CAN CHANGE MY WAYS!**

**Continue on.**

Richards P.O.V.

I was punched, kicked, cutten, burned, frozen, and whipped. At the end of the day I was thrown into a room with 2 fold out planks of wood on the wall that was to be used for sleeping. The moment I was thrown into the room I fell unconscious, due to blood loss.

When I woke up I was on the plank of wood, supposed to be a bed.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A voice said.

I jumped up, with my back to the wall. "Who are you?" I stuttered out.

As the creature came into view, I saw that it was a Tan Pegasus with brown hair. The one thing that stood out was his dragon like wings. (**Just look at my profile pic**)

"I am Desert Shadow. Your room mate, deal with it bitch!" He said while rolling over on his plank.

There was something about this guy that made me feel happy.** (No I'm am not gay, you assholes!) **I suddenly remembered where I was and tried to turn into Five when I did so I terrible pain shocked my body.

"Easy there." Shadow said."The asshole princess Celestia put a spell on you that blocked you from turning back into five."

"How do you know about Five." I spat at him.

"Simple, I am five." he said.

"But I'm five." I stuttered out, not believing what he said.

"You are the new Five, I'm the old one." Shadow said.

"I'm fused on." I said with a durp face.

"There are always 3 humans in equestrian. At first there were 5, so the Humans were numbered. 1,2,3,4, and you, 5." Shadow explained.

"So this is like the doctor who thing?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha, of fucking course not. I just made that up. There is always 1 human in equestrian to keep 3 out of trouble. Each '5' human is a descendant of the last, so you're my 5th cousins uncles great great grandson, 5 times removed." shadow explained. "And the pony dragon body was chosen by the first, 5."

"Then how is it possible that you are still you?" I said, a bit confused.

"Time here passes faster than on earth." Shadow explained, clearly frustrated. "So the time has never been right to bring a replacement here, so I never died. Let me guess, your 16."

"Yea why." I replied.

"Ah so that's why they tortured you." Shadow said while looking at my back. "When I came here, I was 8, but their age test showed I was 16, so I wasn't tortured when 3 escaped from his prison. They just put me in prison until I told them where the Gianharch (Guy-ann-arch) was. The Gianharch created 3 and asked the 5th human to watch over it, and make sure it didn't get into trouble." Shadow said. "Of course, I had never heard of the Gianharch before, so I was unable to answer."

"And I've been in here for 100 years 4 months, and 2 days." Shadow said, concluding his tale. "Now it is time for me to leave. Remember you can turn back into yourself by saying, Rutar Dumolunis." Shadow said as he backed up the wall.

"Well, bye I guess." I said," But how are you gonna leave."

"Like this." he said as he charged at me. He jumped right on top of me, but instead of landing on my, he just fell through me. I wondered what happened when I put my hand up to my face, only that I noticed that it wasn't my hand, it was a hoof. I couldn't tell whether to be excited or scared, so I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was human again and, the guard was sliding the metal bar door open. "rise'n 'n shine shitfuck." The guard said as he dragged me out of the room.

When I was chained up, Cronas came into the room whistling, and pushing a cart with various tools on it. "So human, ready to talk yet?" Cronas said.

"How can I talk about, SOMETHING I KNOW NOTHING OF!" I yelled at him.

"Good, good." He said. "You know I have a new 'toy' to try out."

Suddenly my heart skipped a few beats as he pulled out a syringe fill with a bubbling color changing liquid.

"W-w-What's that." I stuttered out.

"This is a liquid that cramps muscles and reproduces blood faster, causing blood to tear through the skin." Cronas replied. "It's very rare, but everything is the best, for our interrogates."

As he injected it into my skin, my entire life flashed before my eyes, it seemed to me as if my father's beatings were just misunderstood and misaimed hugs compared to this.

I screamed as I felt my every muscle tighten and shrink, but the real yells came when I felt the blood tearing through my skin. As blood covered my arms, legs chest, and parts of my face, I wished that instead I had just fallen into the ground when I was flying yesterday. At least that would have been a quick death.

As the hours of pain and torture wore on I heard the door open. Due to a syringe that made me go temporarily blind, I could not see who it was.

"Halt the torturing and leave us, Cronas." The voice said, I recognized it as Princess Luna from yesterday.

"Yes, your majesty." Cronas said as he left the room.

When I heard the door close I muttered out, "what do you want, Bitch."

"I came to ask you something, creature. And royalty shall not be called, 'Bitch'."

"Yea well, tell your guard behind you to fuck off." I said as I heard a gasp.

"What did you just say?" The guard said as I heard him step out from behind Luna.

"Fuck off, shitwipe." I said clearly.

"Excuse me!" the guard said.

"Fuck off, shitwipe, SIR!" I yelled in his face, earning me a swift buck to the gut.

"Guard, leave us." Luna commanded.

"Yes, your majesty." He mumbled as he left the room.

"What the hell do you want, cunt." I said as the door closed.

"I came to ask you what your age is." Luna said.

"Ha-ha." I chuckled. "What so you can turn me into some shitfuck 100 years older so I feel pain more, no fucking way, bitch."

'I will ask you nicely one more time, creature." Luna said with a growl. "What. is. your. age."

"Why the hell do you want to know, slut." I yapped at her.

She yelled in the royal Canterlot voice, nearly exploding my ear drums. "TELL ME WHAT YOUR AGE IS YOU MISERABLE, MURDEROUS, SICKENING CREATURE!"

"ITS 16 YOU OLD ASSHOLE, HAPPY?" I yelled back in her face.

Next I only heard a gasp, and a door opening and slamming. A few seconds later I heard a loud flash, and a felt a few hooves unlocking the chains on my wrists and feet. When the hooves had almost finished, I passed out, due to you guessed it, blood loss.

When I woke up, my vision had come back, and I was on a very comfy cloud bed in a large room. While I wondered why I was here instead of in the jail cell, a door opened revealing 2 alicorns with apologetic looks on their faces.

I recognized these to alicorns as the ponies that made the last 2 days a living hell. As I grabbed into the bedside table it shattered into pieces. I picked up a sharp piece and ran at Celestia, Intent on making more holes in her, than there are holes in a miniature golf course. I was a few feet away from her when a dark blue aura surrounded me, lifting me in the air, and paralyzing me.

When I saw that Luna was causing this I attempted to the shard at her, but I only made it go a few inches before it fell to the ground.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!" I yelled at Luna. "THAT ASSHOLE WILL DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER!"

"Creature, please calm down." Luna said in a soothing voice.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, THAT FUCKWAD HAS MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" I screamed while pointing at Celestia.

Celestia was unable to speak and just kept muttering a few words from a different language.

"You will not harm her at all, understand." Luna said as I glared at her with such rage, anger and fury that it made her drop me, and curl up into a fetal position, while sucking on her hoof.

I picked up the shard, and charged at Celestia.

"TIA NO!" Luna yelled as I was about to smash the shard into her skull.

"Rutar Dumolunis." Celestia muttered.

After she said that I stopped, my skin started changing color, wings popped out of my back, and my physical shape started to change. The pain because of the first time change was so unbearable, that it knocked me out. (Knock out party oh yeah.)

**Aaaand done. Whew longest chapter ever.**

**Poor Richard. What will happen next?**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know some of you might not have liked the last chapter, and you called it 'uncanon', so here is my answer: DEAL WITH IT, BITCHES!'**

**On with the show**!

_Entering Richards mind, or his conscious dreaming, whatever._

_I was walking through a field, when I noticed 3 figures a ways away. Remembering that I was dreaming, I instantly knew who it was._

"_Hey guys!" I called out, with my hands cupping my mouth._

_Almost instantly I was teleported to their location_

"_Hey Richard." the used-to-be-the-future-me-but-is-now-just-my-subconscious said. "This is Five." The other me said while pointing at a demon like creature._

"_Hello." Five said while waving._

"_And this." The other me said while pointing to the other human, "Is 3's non insane part. He'll be staying here till he gets out."_

"_Hey. Sorry about Applejacks relatives." He said._

"_Meh, it's okay." I replied while shrugging, "You weren't yourself."_

"_So." Five piped in. "You guys know anywhere to get drunk."_

_When he said this everyone laughed except for me, I walked ahead of the group and spread my arms out, Lowered my arms, and then in a flash, brought them above my head. Standing in front of us was a bar, "Inn of the prancing Platypus." I said, while the others just looked in shock._

"_How did you do that?" Three exclaimed._

"_We're in my head, bitches." I replied. "Here I'm a motherfucking god."_

_Saying this caused the others to laugh and follow me in. I ordered 4 mugs of beer, one for each of us._

_I was about to take a large gulp when the other me stopped my hand from picking up the mug, and said, "Dude, you're only 16. You can't drink yet."_

"_Are you seriously denying a god his beer?" I said back to me._

_He gave me a stern look._

_I flicked my fingers, causing my appearance to look like I was in my mid twenties, while the other I just gaped._

"_Don't mess with a god, motherfucker." I said as the others all laughed._

_Pretty soon we were drunk, and merry. We had left the bar in a pile of meat, when a bright light appeared before us. I snapped my fingers again, making me and the others as if we hadn't drunk a drop of beer._

_When the light disappeared Celestia stood there._

"_What do you want?" I spat at her._

"_I have come to apologize." Celestia replied, solemnly._

_All of us, except for Celestia laughed._

"_What is so funny about this?" She asked, puzzled._

"_You actually think that we'll just forget that." Five said in between laughs. I suddenly became serious. "If you even had the slightest experience of the pain I received down there, you'd be DEAD!"_

"_So this is a no?" Celestia asked._

"_Think of it this way: If you injected yourself with that bubbly color changing stuff, then I'd forgive you. Now please leave my mind, Celestia." I replied._

"_As you wish." Celestia said before disappearing._

"_Finally." I said after she left. When I turned around, the others all had a disapproving look on their faces. "Who pissed in your cheerios?"_

"_Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Five said._

"_Yea, why couldn't you just have said, 'Apology accepted' and shaken hooves with her, or whatever." Three said._

"_You want to know why?" I said to them, earning me a nod from each of them. "Here, I'll let you experience the first hour in there." I replied as I concentrated. After a flash of bright light, the others looked like they had seen a ghost._

"_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." I said as I walked past them. _

_After a couple seconds, they recollected themselves and rejoined me, in my walk._

_Five was the first to speak, "Even if you did kill those ponies, she shouldn't have allowed that to happen."_

"_I know totally." the other me said._

_Three stayed quiet._

"_Wasa matter three?" I said._

"_I, although not consciously, killed all those ponies, and I caused you all that." Three said, dumbstruck. "I just don't see how you can forgive me."_

"_Like I said earlier, It wasn't you, t was the insane you. And besides, we're all bros." I said as I raised my fist in the air, followed by a chorus of "bros" and 3 more fists joining mine._

_Wake up Richard._

As I woke up, I found that I was in pony form, and strapped to the bed. After struggling in the bonds a bit, I gave up. Remembering my wings, I lifted my body a little, and tried to move my wings, only to find out that they too were strapped.

It had been a few minutes before I realized that these straps would be too big for a human, and I would be able to slip my hands out and undo the rest.

"Rutar Dumolunis." I said as my form started to change; it hurt a great deal less than the first time. In a few seconds I was my old self again and I had started undoing the straps on my feet. I had barely finished when I heard 2 voices getting closer.

"Tia, don't worry, it's not dead. It's just unconscious." The first voice said.

"I know, but I still feel as if I murdered all of those ponies, when I found out that the creature that we've been torturing was just a young boy." The second voice replied.

When I saw the door start opening, I quickly dashed under the bed, in an effort to be unseen by anyone. As I heard the hoof steps coming closer, I held in my breath, in effort to be as quiet as possible. **(Remember chap 2, when he tried to hide?) **

"Oh no." I heard Celestia say. "He must still be in here, HE MUST!" she said as she started rummaging through the closets, and checking the balconies.

"Calm down Tia, he'll show up soon." Luna said as she tried to calm her sister down.

"Luna, you don't understand, all of Equestria will be… will be…" celestia said, as she started hyperventilating.

"Equestria will be what?" I said as I continued hiding inside the bed frame.

"What? Who said that?" Celestia exclaimed, as she used her magic to lift the bed. After a few shakes, I fell out from the box spring.

"Umm… hi?" I said as I was given stern looks from both ponies.

"WHATDOYOUTHINKYOUWEREDOING!WHYWEREYOUHIDINGUNDERTHEBED!WHYAREYOUJSUTSITTINGTHERE!WHYDI-" Celestia's rambling was cut short as she received a hoof to the mouth from Luna.

"I apologize for my sisters rambling." Luna said, while celestia continued to mumble with Luna's hoof in her mouth. "she was worried that you had escaped, or worse."

"And why would it matter if I escaped." I said, while Celestia continued rambling on, apparently unaware to the fact that Luna has her hoof, in her mouth.

"If you escaped, then so would the Demonoid, and our chance of finding the Gianharch." Luna said. A few seconds after this, Celestia continued her 'hoofed' rambling. "Oh sorry Tia." Luna said as she moved her hoof away from the front of Celestia's mouth.

"-and that's why cakes are evil." Celestia said, finishing her rambling

"Huh?" Luna and I said.

"Never mind." Celestia said as she shook her head. "The point is if you leave, the Demon will escape, and kill everypony, and we also won't be able to find the Gianharch"

"And this concerns me how?" I said, not caring about what would happen.

"Think about this." Luna says. "The current population of Equestria is about 63,897,500. If the Gianharch is unfound, and that Demonoid creature escapes, then in 1 week, Equestria's population will be about 500."

"Wow. Three can do that much." I mumbled, dumbfounded.

"Who is this 'Three' you are talking about?" Celestia replied, seemingly confused.

"Three is the 'Demonic creature', that is also the 3rd of the 5 humans that are always in Equestria." I told the Princesses.

"Wait." Luna said. "There are actually FIVE humans in Equestria."

"Yes, yes there are." I replied.

"HA! And we were worried about one. FOUR COULD OBLITERATE ALL EQUESTRIA!" Celestia nearly yelled in my face.

"Geez, calm down, the replacements for One and Two are almost here, so I might be able to help them help us." I said, trying to reassure Celestia.

"But where and when will they come?" Luna asked.

"That I don't know, but it will be soon." I said to her. "WHATS THAT!" I screamed while pointing at the wall.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!" the princesses' screamed while looking at the wall.

Doing that gave me just enough time to jump out the window, while transforming into five and flying off towards the place that I first met the other humans.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Thewty minits latew-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

As I approached the ruins I saw a faint glowing light on one of the runes. As I neared it, it grew brighter and brighter. When I put my hand on the rune, there was a bright flash and 2 humans appeared unconscious on the ground.

"Well I guess One and Two are here." I said while dragging the humans off to my former house.

I was nearly there when I heard a faint sobbing sound. I left the other humans where they were and went to inspect that sound. The sobbing led me to Fluttershy's cottage. I peered through the window to see a yellow pegasus with her head in her hooves being comforted A white unicorn with a purple mane, and a purple unicorn with a purple mane and a pink streak in her hair.

"It's okay Fluttershy." Twilight said while brushing her friend's mane with her hooves.

"It's just that *sob* I can't *sob* take it. *sob*" Fluttershy said through nearly held back sobs. " I *sob* I loved him. *sob* I know that *sob* I just met *sob* him, *sob* but I don't *sob* know why I *sob* just feel this way *sob* around him. *sob*"

"It's okay, Fluttershy, I mean he is rather handsome." Rarity said while comforting her friend.

I couldn't take this anymore, I ran away from the cottage, returning to where I left the other humans. Luckily they were still unconscious. As I dragged them into my tree house, they stirred in their sleep. Since they were going to make up soon, I sat them up on the couch, and splashed their faces with ice.

"GAAH COLD!" They screamed as they jumped up.

"What the fuck man?" one of them yelled at me. Earning a slap from the other one while he said, "What the hell did you do this time?"

"EVERYONE CALM THE HELL DOWN!" I yelled at them, they appeared scared so they shutted up.

"Where are we?" one of them asked.

"You are in Equestria. And you are gifted with extremely dangerous powers so shut the fuck up, or I'll send out Five on you." I said as I poured myself a cup of tea.

"First off, who's five and second, can I have some tea." The other said.

"Sure, but first tell me your names." I said as I got out 2 more cups.

"My apologies, I am Garren." One of them said while grabbing a cup.

"And my name is supermeganinjamonkeyawesome guy." The other said while flexing his muscles.

"That's not your real name is it?" I said to him with a dull face.

"Nah its Jake." He said while he jumped up and down on the couch.

"Pardon my friend, it's like he's on a permanent sugar high." Garren said while drinking his tea.

I was telling them about Equestria and Five when I heard Hoof steps approaching the door.

"Quick hide!" I quietly yelled at them while scrambling into the cupboards. Garren hid in a closet, while Jake had apparently disappeared a few minutes ago.

I heard the door open, followed by a few sniffles and the sounds of a pony heading towards the bedroom. The pony(apparently Fluttershy) walked into the room, and put a small box on the bed, cried for a few minutes, and left with a few more sniffles.

"The coasts clear." I said while I climbed out of the cupboard.

"What was the point of that?" Garren said as he took a pair of socks of his head. "Ugh disgusting."

"Yea why did we do that? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh?" Jake said as he was hanging from the ceiling.

"The point is that I was accused for murdering hundreds of ponies, and I am supposed to be dead." I said as I pulled Jake off the ceiling. "I'd rather not talk about it."

After everything we had done today, I didn't realize that it was dark outside. I shoveled around in the closet before pulling out 2 blankets and a few pillows.

"Here guys, you can use this." I said as I tossed the sleeping equipment at them. "Garren you can bunk on the couch, and Jake you get the ceiling."

"YAY!" Jake yelled as somehow his blanket and pillow acted as if it were on the ground.

"I don't even." Garren said as he watched Jake from his couch-bed.

"Well goodnight guys." I called out from my room.

"Goodnight." they both said.

I was about to get into my bed when I noticed a note and a small box on my bed. The box opened up, revealing a heart shaped pendant. I put on the pendant before reading the note. As I looked at the note, it read:

_Dear Richard,_

_I know that this is silly, me writing to you even though you are probably dead, but I just can't take it. Every time that I see you I get this wonderful feeling. I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me, or even understand me, but what im trying to say is… I love you._

_Love_

_-Fluttershy_

As I started to fall asleep I thought, "_Fluttershy probably doesn't know it, but I might feel the same way about her."_

**How's that for an Ending. *cricket chirps* hmph. asses.**

**I was originally planning for Richard to knock the princesses out and take them somewhere and they would answer his questions but I thought, "Nah,"**

**Yesterday Rocky water, (the author of **_**The Tale of Shadowmere, In a Blaze of fire, and Canadian in Equestria.) **_**And I had a long chat. Which concluded in him saying, 'If you can get even a few people to check out my story, I'll and a clop scene.'**

**So check out his stories. They're actually quite good.**

**In other news, I will only be able to update late Saturday nights, or Early Sunday mornings. (And maybe a little bit throughout the week.)**

**Also if anyone wants to discuss anything with me, I will be playing MC every day (my name is Richard on mc) on the server, minecraft. now .im **

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	10. Chapter 10

**WASABI! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a busy week and a case of writers brick.**

**Also I wrote the ENTIRE 5K chapter, but it didn't save. So FUCK!**

**In this chapter, Richard returns to ponyville, In an armor upgrade (which I will be drawing and posting as the picture.) along with his new buds.**

**ACTIVAHTEE!**

As the days passed, I had written a letter to Fluttershy, similar to an answer to hers. Garren had turned out to be One, and looked almost exactly like the One before him, although he had this weird thing for using Ice knife thing.

Jake had turned out to be Two, although the only similarities between him, and Arianas, were the wings. Jake had a chest plate like thing, made of bark. Vine gauntlets/boots, And A visor-less Halo CQB style helmet. All of that was made by branches/bark/leaves/vines.

As for me, Five had changed his armor. After 3 dreams of planning we finally came to an agreement. The flap parts of the wings were red, with black bones, and red spikes on the tips, Black/red striped gauntlets with red fingers and black tips, Red/black boots, A crysis nano suit, except instead of silver, there was red. And a black Halo Eva helmet with a red visor. I also kept the cloak. (**I will be drawing this.**)

Garren was throwing icicle knives at apples, while Jake, was throwing his vines, that instantly wrapped around whatever they touched.

Garren was about to throw an icicle knife, while blindfolded, when a loud roar made him spin and throw it at me.

Five quickly took control of me and caught the icicle.

"Garren would you mind, NOT throwing these things at me." I said as I threw at, square in the center of an apple.

"Sorry, that loud roar threw me off. And did anyone else hear it." Garren said as he took of the blindfold.

"YeahIheardittoo. OoOoOh it came from the SAA. We should check it out." Jake said in one breath, while inching towards us like a worm. Apparently because he had tied himself up in vines.

As I slashed at his vines with the spikes in my wings I said, "Anyone need to go to the bathroom? no? Oaky lets go." That caused all of us to shoot of, flying towards Sweet Apple Acres.

We were almost there when we heard A bloodcurdling scream. As we reached SAA we saw that a hydra had cornered the Mane 6.

"Two pull its necks together. One, attack its stomach." I yelled as I swooped in and dive kicked its 4th head.

When I came around for a second attack I saw that the kick had caused a humungous bleeding dent,a nd it looked like the head wasn't even alive.

"Two get those heads together!" I yelled as I was pushing Two heads away from myself.

One of the heads was about to bite me, when a laser hit it." I turned around to see, Rainbow swooping in, like I had done, AJ bucking it in the chest (no not like that :3), Twilight shooting magic at it, and Pinkie Pie firing Rarity out of her cannon.

As I got up and smashed the heads together. The 3rd head came out of nowhere and Bit me in the stomach. As it hefted me into the sky, I felt venom shooting into my blood, from the fangs. I desperately tried to free myself, while punching the hydra's eyes, like you do with a shark.

I felt a dark aura surrounding me, and I saw the same thing happening to One, and Two. The Aura covered all of our bodies, when A blast shot forth from the aura and hit the Hydra head on, leaving nothing but a large pile of dust.

I flapped my wings weakly as I fell to the earth. I could already feel the venom working. One and Two rushed to my side, but I pushed them away and said, "Leave get back to the base, before they get you guys." I said as the mane 6 galloped towards us.

The mane 6 was nearing me when we all heard a rustling in the bushes near us. The mane 6 stopped dead in their tracks, when not 2 not 3, but 5 timber wolves jumped out of the forest. The wolves snarled as the circled the mane 6. When I saw one of the wolves scratch fluttershy something in my snapped. The venom felt as if it was nothing; I got up and charged at the timber wolves. Smashing into one, killing it, and distracting the others.

"COME AT ME BITCHES!" I yelled as I held my arms open wide, causing the remaining 4 wolves charged.

When one of the wolves got close, I spin around and kicked it in the head, making it shatter into splinters. The second wolf jumped me from behind, gnawing on my shoulder. I scraped its sides with the spikes on my wings, making it leak sap. The remaining 2 wolves, charged out and grabbed fluttershy and ran off into the forest, while she screamed, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

I ran into the forest, trailing behind the wolves. When they came into view, I hopped on the wolf, next to the wolf next to the one carrying Fluttershy/

As she cried, Fluttershy looked up to me, and whispered, "Save me."

I smashed through the wolf I was on, killing it.

Before it smashed into a tree I hoped off the wolf I was on and swooped onto the wolf carrying Fluttershy in its mouth. I pulled up Fluttershy, and tugged on the wolf's head. Fluttershy held onto me, while I ripped my hands into the skull of the timber wolf.

"Hold on." I said to Fluttershy as I ripped the timber wolf's head off.

I flew off the timber wolf as Fluttershy hugged onto me, with her tears soaking my cloak. I flew back to SAA, greeted by the rest of the mane 6 rushing to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy are you alright." Twilight said.

"OH man, she does not look good." Rainbow Dash said, as she checked Fluttershy's back.

"We have to get her to a hospital, and rather quickly." Rarity replied as she checked Fluttershy's pulse.

"Mister, Can you please take Fluttershy to the Ponyville hospital?" Pinkie Pie said as her mane went flat.

"Sure." I replied, as I flew off.

" Please mak' sure tha' she's ok." AJ said.

"I'll go with him." Rainbow dash said as she took off behind me.

In a few minutes time, we had reached the hospital. I barged in through the doors, Running into the emergency room.

"Doctor, we need help over her!" I yelled out, a few seconds before a doctor came in.

"What's the problem?" He said as he came into the room, unfazed by my appearance.

"Fluttershy here got bitten by a timber wolf. She appears to be in a state of shock." I said as I set her in a hospital bed.

"We might have to put her into a 3 day coma, to keep the venom from spreading. In the time that she is asleep, we can inject an antidote, but it will take a while." The doctor said as a nurse rolled her away to a separate room.

"If she'll come out alive, then do it." I said as I walked out.

_**three days later… Fluttershy's point of View.**_

'_The last thing I remember was being saved from the timber wolf by that other creature.'_ I though as I opened my eyes, appearing to be in a hospital room.

As I scanned the room, I saw on a chair, the creature that saved me, was sitting there, staring at me.

"Um... Who are you?" I said as I hid under the covers.

"I am no one, but remember. To answer your question, yes." The creature said as it hopped out of the window.

Moments after, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash charged in, and embraced me in a hug. As the threw questions at me, I though. 'Is it really you, Richard?'

**TA-DA!**

**How'd you like it? I know its too short, compared to the previous chapters, but I've had a busy week.**

**I will try updating on the next saturday. but I will also take a bit of time Drawing Richards new armor.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	11. Chapter 11

**wHey guys, I apologize-eth for being late last time. I wasn't as busy this week.**

**I have a lot of stuff planned out for the story, but I can't figure out how to prepare for that stuff.**

**VREDDY! SYEHT! AHCKSHAN!**

As I paced balk and forth through my house I thought back to what had happened a few minutes before.

_***^*^*^FLASHBACK^*^*^***_

_I was walking through the everfree forest when I heard a strange sound coming from a few yards to my side. When I inspected the sound, I was in for a surprise when I saw what was making the sound. Three was absorbing Nightmare Moon's powers._

"_You traitor!" Nightmare moon gasped." You said we would destroy the princess's!"_

_When Three had absorbed all of Nightmare Moon's power, he spoke. "Oh but I will. Sadly that is 3rd on my list. Step one steal your power. Step two, trick discord into giving me his power." Three finished with a maniacal laugh._

"_You liar! Discord will never fall for your tricks! Why would he, he's the god of chaos!" Nightmare Moon said as she was fully absorbed by Three._

"_Silly Nightmare, I know discord's weakness." Three said as he morphed into a dragon/alicorn creature._

_After seeing this I ran off in the opposite direction._

_***^*^*^FLASHBACK END^*^*^***_

I knew that I had to ally with Discord to stop Three, but if I did so, I would have to release him from his stone prison, but if I did that then I would be branded as a traitor throughout all of Equestria.

'_Its not like I'm already wanted in Equestria already.' _I thought as I packed a duffel bag with some clothes, some food, and a few potions I made. As I headed out, I was stopped by Garren and Jake.

"First off, we know where you're going, and second we want to come." Garren said.

"And why would you want to come?" I said while I pushed past them.

"So you don't get killed." Jake replied, matter-of-factly.

"And why would you care about that?" I grumbled starting to lose my temper.

"We might not care, but Fluttershy does."

"WELL WHY SHOULD I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT! WHEN EVER I GO NEAR HER SHE ALWAYS ENDS UP HURT! IF DISCORD CAN DO ANYTHING TO STOP THREE, THEN I WILL DO IT!" I yelled at them.

"Even if I die, I'll do it to protect Fluttershy." I said as I flew off.

***^*^*^**_**Two hours later**_**^*^*^***

As I entered the royal garden I saw Celestia walking up to the statue of Discord. I quietly landed a few feet away in the maze. I peeked around the corner to find Celestia performing a spell. I only had a few seconds to ponder what she could be doing, when the statue cracked open, revealing the chaotic form of Discord.

"Ah, it feels so good to be out again, I must thank you again, Tia." Discord said as he stretched.

"Oh, be quiet, Discord. You know why I let you free. You kill Richard Zane, and you get 20 years of freedom." Celestia said in a gloomy voice.

"How should I be able to find this 'Richard Zane'?" Discord said, while drinking a glass cup of chocolate.

"He is the only human in Equestria, probably in ponyville, he shouldn't be too hard to find." Celestia growled.

"Well then, as hairless monkeys that drive around metal boxes all day in a different dimension say, tiddly poof." Discord ranted as he disappeared with a flash of smoke.

'_Well shit, Discord wants to kill me, at least he isn't under Three's control. But he wants to kill a human in Ponyville, and the only humans there are, OH SHIT!' _I said as I flew back to Ponyville at to speed.

I had neared Ponyville when I saw a large explosion. I flew towards the source, while turning into Five. The source of the explosion was Discords chaos magic beating the Elements of Harmony, and Garren and Jake. I rushed at Discord, tackling him from behind.

"Ah, there you are, your friends here had no knowledge of your location. so I had some fun." He said while staggering back up.

"You heartless creature, I can't believe that you would do this just for 20 years of freedom, given by _Celestia_!" I said that last word with emphasis, earning a small blast of magic from Twilight.

"D-d-don't say that… Sh-she would n-n-never do that." Twilight stuttered out as she stumbled back onto her hooves. "She hates Discord, why would she l-l-let him free?"

"Oh, but she did. And just for 20 measly years, of_ CHAOS! _Sadly I can only do those 20 years, in the Everfree forest, but stuff leaks out of there all the time." Discord said while cackling.

While Discord was cackling, I slashed at his wings with mine.

"GAAH MY WIGNS! FOOLISH HUMAN!" Discord yelped as he launched a blast of chaos magic.

As I dodged the blast, I was hit by a stray beam of chaos. As I felt the chaos burn my skin, it reminded me of the time spent in the Canterlot dungeon. Because of that memory I felt an unearthly drive to kill Celestia, but in order to do that, I had to kill Discord first. As I stood up, I felt that most of my armor was burnt off, but that didn't stop me.

I swung at his jaw, but was counter attacked by a swipe of his chaos claw. As it burned my skin, I saw Fluttershy, getting back on her hooves and charging at Discord. Discord saw this, and swatted her away, knocking her into a wall, collapsing in an unconscious heap of cuts and bruises.

As I staggered back up, a red aura surrounded me. "You helped the person who ruined my life, you took away my only human friends, and most of all, you hurt Fluttershy."

"So what?" He spat at me as he charged his chaos magic.

"Bitches hurt Fluttershy, BITCHES DIE!" I said as a ruby bladed broadsword appeared in my hand.

I charge at him, sword in hand. as I slashed at him, he jumped over it, and shot a beam of chaos at me.

"Ruby, pfft, is that the best you can do." He said while he shot chaos at my sword, expecting the blade to shatter. He seemed very surprised when it didn't.

"Oh this isn't ruby." I chuckled as I got back up. "Its blood stone!"n I yelled as I charged at him again, this time chopping his chaos sword in two.

"WHAT! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Discord shrieked as I slashed at his arms.

"When bitches hurt Fluttershy, Bitches will die, and bloodstone is one of the few things that can kill you." I said as I slashed his bat wing off.

"GAAAH! Please, have mercy." Discord said as I chopped of his pony leg.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE MERCY!" I yelled as I stabbed his heart with the blade.

I pulled my sword from his bloody corpse, and turned around to see a blast of magic hit me square in the face.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled as I staggered back. I looked up and saw Celestia with her horn charged.

"Stay back!" Celestia yelled, as the mane 6 ran behind her.

"Easy, I don't mean you any harm." I said as I slowly inched forward.

"How can you say that after what you just did!?" Twilight yelled as she poked her head out from behind Celestia.

"I was just helping!" I yelled back.

"I hereby banish you from Equestria, Richard Zane." Celestia said as she fired a blast of magic at me.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy said as she ran in front of me.

"Move Fluttershy, this creature must be removed." Celestia said as she powered down her horn.

"He is not a creature, he is a true friend, just like Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy said as she stomped her hoof down. "If you banish him, you banish me."

"So be it." Celestia said as she fired her horn.

_***^*^*^*^*^CLIFFHANGAH^*^*^*^*^***_

**So how was that, It might not have been long, but at least it was on time.**

**BTW did you see that 'Man on a Ledge' movie. I didn't like it. it had too many cliffhangers. **_**bad um tss!**_

**I just HAAAAD to get that pun off my arse.**

**SEE YOU FELLERS NEXT TIME! **

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BAAACK! Anyone wondering what happens next? *cricket chirps* I THOUGHT I DEALT WITH YOU LAST TIME! note to self: crickets are assholes.**

**Also I might consider killing something that usually kills people. A SPIKE! bad um tss. I haven't decided yet.**

**In other news, I saw the tiny smily face on memebase, at the bottom left corner of the page.**

**HERE WE GO!**

As the beam of magic neared me, time seemed to slow down. Acting out of pure instinct, I threw Fluttershy in the air, making it so she would not get hit by the BB**(Banishment Beam :P), **while I ducked as if I was doing the limbo.

After the beam had passed, I ran up to her and roundhouse kicked Celestia's face, and knocked her into the ground. I quickly stood up and put my foot on her back, while grabbing hold of her wings, as if I was about to rip them off.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T PULL THESE OFF!" I yelled in her face.

The look on Celestia's face was one of pure terror, similar to the look on Fluttershy's face when she was being carried off by the Timber Wolfs.

"P-please, don't. I beg of you." Celestia stuttered out.

As the mane 6 charged at me, I set up a magical barrier, blocking anyone from coming within 5 yards of me and Celestia.

"I said one GOOD reason." I growled in her ear, as I tugged on her wings more, making a let out a yelp of pain.

Celestia was so fear stricken that she just babbled in some other language. Getting ticked off at this, I pulled on her wings again, making some of the skin tear. As she let out a blood curdling scream, I saw that Pinkie Pie was firing everyone out of her cannon, in an attempt to break the shield.

"Please don't. I did what I did to protect Equestria." Celestia gasped. "The other humans before you were extremely violent, so when you came, I jumped to conclusions." As Celestia finished her statement, I loosened up on her wings abit.

"The way I see it, I got dragged from my world and my few friends. I get sent to a strange world where I am the only one of my kind, and when I finally get settled in, some tyrant appears and tries to kill me." I said, angrily. "How would you feel if you were in my place?" I said as I let g of her, and flew up thousands of feet into the sky.

As I flew off away from Canterlot, and Ponyville. I saw a tear drop from Fluttershy's eye, and I instantly knew what she was thinking. _I protected that person, and then he goes and nearly kills Princess Celestia._

Feeling terrible I continued flying for a few hours, until I rested at a small cave, embedded in a hill. I had just sat down, when I heard something shuffling in the other side of the cave. I quickly readied my bloodstone sword and faced the source of the sound. What I saw surprised me, I light brown alicorn, with a pure white mane, tail, and beard.

"Hello, Richard." The alicorn said, his voice kinda sounding like Morgan Freeman.**(haha now you shall always read it in his voice! :) )**

"Who are you and how do you know my name." I said as I put my sword against his throat.

Surprisingly he showed no fear, instead he just pushed my blade away and spoke, "I am Grey Shine, or as some might call me, the Gianharch."

"Is it true that you brought the first 5 humans here?" I asked.

"Yes it is, although at the time, I was a prince. Bringing the humans here to balance the universe caused me to be exiled. Tia wasn't all too happy about that." He stated with a slight chuckle.

"Why me?" I asked him as I put my sword away.

"You were a perfect replacement for Five, having painful experiences in your early life, and being able to adapt easily." Grey Shine said as a satchel appeared out of nowhere. As he took some powder and a book of runes out of the satchel he spoke again. "'Five' wasn't always the Spirit of Anger. You are the 10th replacement for Five, the 4th 'Five' messed up, and nearly destroyed all of Equestria. His raw fury transformed The spirit of Guidance, into the Spirit of Anger."

As I soaked all of this in, Grey Shine began sprinkling the powder on the ground, in the shape of a few runes.

"What are you doing?" I said as I watched him shape the rooms.

"In order to return to the Spirit of Guidance, a ritual must be performed." He said as he mumbled something in an ancient language. As he spoke, the powder began to glow, before a minute had passed, A mysterious force had dragged me into the center of the runes. As the runes glowed, a red aura surrounded me, and I blacked out.

I was floating in an empty black void, when I heard a voice speak. "Why do you hate Celestia?"

Figuring that it was nothing, I answered. "She has tried to kill me many times, and I didn't even do anything."

"**You must understand, that she was only acting for the safety of her people."**

"If she was, then why enrage me even more?"

"**She did not know it would enrage you, most humans that received what you did have died."**

"I know that, but I can't just say, 'oh its nothing, bros? lolz k' and then be fine and dandy. She tried to KILL ME!"

"**Pfft same here."**

"How did she kill you? You're just an empty void voice."

"**Ohhh, and what makes you so special, I was the 5****th**** 'Five', and even though I got nearly killed by Celestia, I had to forgive her, in order to save Equestria."**

"Well, I guess I was a little harsh. And I probably got back at her for what she did to me. But she is still a motherfucking bitch."

"**Ya think."**

A few moments passed before I started to glow

"**finally, you've been in here long enough. In 3 weeks time you will turn back into the S.o.G. just stay within 200 yards of this cave."**

When the glow was extremely bright, it stopped, poof, just like that. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the cave, and Grey Shine, was putting his stuff away.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"You chatted with another 'Five.'" Grey Shine stated as he walked out of the cave. "I'm sure he told you what to do next, cheerio."

As I walked to the entrance of the cave, I thought, '_With a few touch ups, this cave would make a pretty good home.'_

**How was that? no this chap isn't over, just half way.**

**Also soon I will be introducing Desert Shadow into the story. I might need some OC's soon, so pm me, whoever you are. :P**

**5:30 p.m. Ponyville**

It was a normal day in Ponyville so far, except for the fact that a certain pink haired party pony was running around franticly, while carrying a list that was approximately 2 yards long. Pinkie Pie entered the library with a distressed look on her face. She saw Twilight organizing some books and quickly pinkiepiesuperzomfgubermegaw tfteleported to her, right before screaming in her ear.

"TWILIGHT ITS AN EMERGENCY! NO IT'S A SUPER DUPER UPER PINKIE-MERGENCIE!" She yelled franticly

As Twilight recovered from the sudden yell, she said, "Jeez pinkie, I told you not to yell. And what's so important."

"Look Twi." Pinkie said as she shoved the list into her face. "In the past 3 years, the population of Ponyville has been 2,305. But there have only been 2,304 parties every year!"

"So what." Twilight said with a disappointed look on her face. "That pony probably just forgot to celebrate it."

"I'm gonna find that pony and give them a party." Pinkie said as she hopped out, completely disregarding what Twilight had just said.

_**Somewhere else in PV. Desert Shadow's POV**_

As I walked back to my home, on my way back from my job at the café, a ways away from where I live, A pink blur ran up to me, and started talking at ludicrous speed.

"HiHiHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! AREYOUNEWHERE,IHAVENTSEENYOUHEREBEFORE,ANDIKNOWYOUARENEWCUSIKNOWEVE RYONEHERE-" Pinkies rambling was cut short as she received a hoof-to-the-mouth.

"Leave me alone." I said in a dull tone.

"You don't have to be such a grumpy grump pants. I know, you need a party!" She blathered out as I walked towards the apartment building that I stayed in.

As she continued blabbering on about parties, I spun around and gave her a look that is equal to Fluttershy's stare. "This is the last, and only time I'll say this, BUCK. OFF!" I growled in her face.

Responding to this pinkie pie ran off, tears pouring from her eyes like a house, literally.

As I walked into my apartment room, I threw my saddlebag on the bed, and found a letter on the desk, the seal was unlike any I had ever seen, instead of the usual sun/moon, it was an angel wing, and a demon wing, much like mine.

As I opened the scroll it read:

_Dear Desert Shadow_

_I have heard many things about you, not all of them that good. Although I have heard of your uncanny thieving ability. I am "looking" for some parts myself, I will pay you handsomely if you comply. the parts/items that I need are listed below._

_32.5 pounds of iron, 5 feet of copper thread, and a large power crystal._

_-sincerely_

_Richard Zane._

**DO DA DOO!**

**I know that chapter wasn't long, and it had a lot of unexplained points.**

**but I didn't hacve any time :P**

**BYE Y'ALL!**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im bored, killing the cricket didn't do much. *cricket chirps* WHAT THE FLENDARKINGLY FUCKLES!**

**Anyway on with the show, ho hum.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Still Desert shadow's P.O.V.**

As I zoomed back to my room, I quickly locked the door, and ran into the room. After cooling down I dumped the contents of my sack onto the bed. About 33 pounds of iron, 5 feet of copper string, and an energy crystal.

Even though I had no idea what that Zane person would want them for, I didn't bother wondering. I was between jobs at the time, and the bits would help. As I wrote a note saying that I had collected the necessary items, I heard a flash, and when I turned around there was a large humanoid creature behind me, with a demon wing, an angel wing.(**yes this will be the last time I change Richard's form. :P**)

"I see you have collected the listed items." The creature spoke, sounding oddly normal.

"Are you Richard Zane?" I asked showing no fear.

Suddenly the creature's eyes appeared to light on fire, "DON'T CALL ME RICHARD!"

"Jeez, whatever." I muttered in response.

As Its eye fire died down it spoke, "Ehem, sorry 'bout that. Just don't call me Richard, Zane will do."

"Anyway I got what you said, so where's my bits?" I said as I pointed a hoof towards the items on the bed.

As he walked over to the items, he handed me a bag of about 450 bits, and a strange green crystal, that most people would think of as an emerald, but due to my studies as a foal I knew it was a teleportation crystal.. "Here, I might need some other items soon, so if you ever need the bits, come to me."

Then in another flash, Zane and the items were gone.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Richard's POV*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

As I 'poofed' myself back to my lair, I set the items on my newly build table. Over the past week, I had really touched up the place. I put in Two large doors **( like in castles like normal doors, except with a quarter circle on top of each, making it have a dome like appearance.)**, a large 2 feet high, 3 feet wide, and 6 feet long table, a few arm chairs, some windows, and a magical fridge, also there was a bed.

As I sorted through the items, I quickly found the Power crystal. Most people just think of them as 'lame' or 'eh, whatev', but a power crystal can either be extremely powerful, or extremely dangerous when used right.

After tightly wrapping 1 foot of the copper string around the crystal, I placed all of the iron knick knacks into a cauldron, and lit a fire underneath it. Because of the 'magical properties' of the fire, the iron melted quickly. I placed the copper wrapped crystal in a stone mold that I carved, before pouring the iron in the rest of the mold.

When It had cooled off, the iron and the crystal, appeared to be a rough mold of a cowboy gun, the power crystal, being located in the gun handle. I took the rough mold of a gun out, and examined it. In a few days time, the gun would be complete. As I looked out the window, I saw pure black clouds forming over Canterlot and Ponyville.

I grabbed my cloak, my sword, and headed out the door. The moment I stepped out, I knew something bad was gonna happen, I just didn't know exactly what.

As I walked through the Everfree, I heard something following me. I spun around, unsheathing my sword, only to find a mother Mantacore, and her child. The child hobbled over to me, and started rubbing itself against my leg. Besides Fluttershy, this was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

I picked up the Baby, when I heard a voice say, "Are you the Spirit of Guidance?"

I looked around only to see that the mother mantacore had spoken. "Yes I am." I replied, unknowing of how I could understand the Mantacore.

"May I ask of you, a favor?" The mantacore said.

"I don't see why not." I replied whilest setting down the Baby mantacore.

"Take my son with you." the mother mantacore stated. "Three moons ago there was a trial, my other son was to find and kill a pony. He was hunted, while being watched by the rest of the clan, when a group of six ponies appeared, he charged at them, but he got a splinter stuck in his claw. While he roared, a yellow pegasus came up to him and took it out, in return he just walked off. The rest of the clan though that our family was unworthy, so they killed us off, started with my other son, then my husband. I ran off, carrying Arthas here. The herd is catching up with us. In order to save his life, please take Arthas with you."

Arthas walked over to his mother and gave her a curious look, before I spoke."I cannot deny the safety of your child, so I will accept. And someday, he will get back at those he murdered his family."

"Thank you." The mother mantacore said before I picked up Arthas and walked off.

I had been walking for about 15 minutes before Arthas fell asleep in my arms. "Well you don't see this every day."

***^*^*^*^*^3 hours later, Ponyville Third Person POV ^*^*^*^***

Everypony had begun packing up shop for 2 reasons, 1. There was an unearthly un-pegasi-moveable storm brewing up. 2. The winds were increasing drastically. The only shop still open, was the Apple Family stand. AJ was waiting a few more minutes before she packed up, that was until she heard a low growling sound. Apple Jack turned around to see a nearly dead Mantacore hobbling out of the Everfree Forest.

Seeing this, AJ packed up the cart, in ten seconds flat. Suddenly pinkie sticks her head out of the clouds and says, "Hey that's Rainbow Dash's Line!" before disappearing again.

AJ was pushing the cart away, when the mantacore walked towards her.

"Woah nelly. Stay back. I'm warnin' ya!" AJ said as she reared up her hind legs

The mantacore charged at her, before getting kicked in the head, by a rainbow blur. The mantacore stumbled back, before trying to see what hit her. When it looked in the sky, it saw Rainbow Dash charging at her again, this time, the mantacore caught RD in her jaws. AJ ran over, and started kicking the Beast, but it swatted her away. The mantacore's teeth were tearing into her skin, like a knife through bread. As she felt life leave her grasp, she saw a figure appear through the bushes, with a blood red sword.

***^*^*^*^POV Richard^*^*^***

I was nearing Ponyville, before I heard a blood curdling scream. (**curdling curdling curdling curdling curdling curdling, now it just doesn't make sense**) I ran ahead unsheathing my sword, I set Arthas down, before exiting the Everfree, and seeing a mantacore with RD in its jaws, and AJ knocked to the side, unconscious.

I charged at the beast, slashing at its wings with my sword. The mantacore, (**which shall be called Gary for now.**) dropped RD and tried to bite at my arm. I kicked Gary's face, right before I slashed at his leg. Gary stumbled backwards before I flew up, and dove down slashing my sword in his back. I pulled the sword out, before jumping off, and slashing at his stomach. As his guts rolled out Gary's eyes turned black as coal, before falling over, dead.

I picked up Rainbow Dash, a moment before Arthas came to me, then walked over to the Gary, and kicked his face. I chuckled as I walked off, Arthas following me.

***^*^*^*^POV Rainbow Dash^*^*^*^**

The last thing I remember was getting attacked by a mantacore, then a clocked figure appearing. Next thing I'm floating in an endless void.

"Am I dead?" I called out.

"**Not yet, im afraid."**

"Who are you?"

"**I am no one, and everyone, I am nothing, and everything."**

"Who was that cloaked figure?"

"**That you will find out for yourself. It's time to wake up."**

I was about to ask what the voice meant, when I felt tank kneading on my chest. "Mrrrph stop it tank." I said as I rolled over. Instead of staying on what I thought was my bed, I fell on a cold stone floor.

I quickly got up and looked around. I appeared to be in a home that was once a cave. I was wondering where I could be, when I felt something furry rub against my back. I looked and saw what appeared to be a baby mantacore, about the size of a cat.

"Hi." it said, I quickly backed up, thinking I was hallucinating.

"Play?" the mantacore replied.

"Stay down Arthas, she just woke up." I heard am eerily familiar voice say, I saw the same cloaked figure, standing at a table with a ton of metal parts on it.

"Richard!" The mantacore yelped in joy, before running over to the figure and nuzzling it.

"W-w-where am I?" I stuttered out, as I tried to fly, instead I felt an intense pain in my wings.

"Easy there, Rainbow. You don't want to be flying just yet." The cloaked figure said as it walked over to me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said as I backed up into a fighting stance.

The creature replied by taking off its cloak, revealing Richard, except he had 1 demon wing, and 1 Angel like wing. "Easy dash, it's just me."

I was about to charge at him, when I felt something preening my wing. I turned around to see the baby mantacore, nibbling on my feathers.

"I see you've met Arthas." Richard said as he picked up the baby.

"Hi Rainbow." Arthas said.

"How does he know my name?" I said, weirded out.

"I've taught Arthas some words, others he teaches himself, he catches on quickly. So when I talked to you, He heard me call you Rainbow." Richard explained, before Arthas hopped out of his arms and nuzzled my face. "He likes you."

"Wait, what am I doing here, I need to get back to Ponyville. And how long have I been asleep" I said as I ran out the door. As soon as I got outside, I was confused. I didn't recognize anything here, the skies, the plants, nothing.

"Rainbow, wait!" Richard said as he ran out behind me.

"Where are we?" I said, turning to him.

"That I cannot tell you, but you can't leave yet, because your wings haven't healed up yet. Also you've been asleep for about a week." Richard said, as he took a bandage off my left wing, revealing a blood stained patch of grossly misformed feathers

"Ugh, can you at least tell me which direction Ponyville is in?" I said angrily.

"It's about that way." Richard said as he pointed south east.

"Thanks." I said as I spun around and kicked Richard in the face, knocking him unconscious. After that, I took off as fast as I could, running in the direction of Ponyville.

***^*^*^*^*^POV Richard^*^*^*^*^*^***

After telling Rainbow Dash where Ponyville was, she knocked me unconscious, and presumably ran off.

I woke up to the warm feeling of Arthas snuggling up to me. I stood up, and looked at the sky. Seeing that it was dark, I picked up Arthas and went back inside. I was almost inside, when I heard the loud flap of a squadron of Pegasi. I threw the grass tarps over the windows, ran inside, and turned off the lights. Making it look like this was just a normal hill. As Arthas trotted around the house, I heard rain start to pour.

In a few minutes, the rain had gotten much stronger, and I was about to fall asleep, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door, to find Rainbow Dash, soaked and scared. She tried to come in, But I held the door so that I was blocking the way.

"P-p-please l-l-let me in." RD said as she shivered.

"Why should I?" I said in a gruff tone.

"P-p-please, its fr-fr-freezing out here. Im s-s-sorr-r-r-y." She replied as she shivered even more. No doubt, the rain was very cold, and it being fall made it no warmer.

"How do I know someone won't just teleport to you, or you won't kick me in the head again?" I said in the same gruff voice.

"I'm sorr-r-r-ry. P-p-please l-l-let me in. It-t-ts fr-freezing out here. I'm sorry f-f-for kicking y-y-you. I'm so-r-r-r-r-ry. i-i-I'm so sorry, p-p-please let me in. I beg of y-y-you." Rainbow Dash said as she started crying.

Even I wasn't cruel enough to keep Rainbow out here. "Fine." I said as I opened the door. Rainbow dash, quickly limped inside, while sniffling. As she sat in front of the fire, I got her a towel, and wrapped it around her. As I dried her off, I saw that she had a large gash on her right hind leg.

"Yow, where'd you get that?" I said as I wrapped a bandage around her wound.

"When I was running, *Sniff* I heard something following me. *Sniff* Instead of stopping I ran faster, *sniff* Only to be get attacked by timber wolf. *Sniff* I tried running faster *sniff* but it caught me. *sniff* I was being carried somewhere,*sniff* when the wolf suddenly dropped *sniff* me and ran away, but it got its tooth stuck *sniff* on my hind leg *sniff*. I tried *sniff* going back to Pon-*sniff*-yville, but I ended up, *sniff* finding myself, *sniff * here." As Rainbow Dash finished her tale, her eyes were full of tears. Moments later she started sobbing.

"Easy Dash, it's okay." I said as I hugged her.

To my surprise, she pushed me away and continued crying before she spoke. "*sniff* I don't *sniff* deserve you compassion. *Sniff* I even *sniff* tried to kill you. *sniff* why are you being nice to me? *sniff*"

"It doesn't matter if you succeeded in killing me, you're a friend, and that's what matters." I said as I hugged her. This time, she returned the hug, while sobbing in my shoulder.

After a few minutes, Dash had stopped crying. Suddenly, Arthas flew up, and landed on RD's head.

As we laughed, she suddenly stopped and gave me a death stare, while she said. "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you, for real!"

"What could I gain from telling anyone?" I said as Rainbow Dash's stare, reverted into a smile. I realized it was getting late, so I gave dash a spare blanket and pillow, before saying that she could bunk on the couch.

I was sitting on the roof, when I saw from Canterlot, a pair of eyes, staring at me. "All in good time Luna, all in good time."

***^*^*^*^*^*^ Ponyville, Next Morning T.P.P.O.V. (third person point of view) ^*^*^*^*^*^***

All was quiet this day, except for the few ponies in the market place. Today was the Tenth day that Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, had been missing. Even the ever happy Pinkie pie, was scarily mopey. The mane 6 were at the monthly pet meet, no one having anything to say to each other.

Everypony was about to head home, when they heard some rustling in the everfree forest, about 10 yards from where they were. They were about half way to the rustling, when out came, a semi bandaged Rainbow dash. Everypony was in complete and utter shock, but that didn't stop them from running up to her and tackling her in a pile of hugs, and questions.

"RD wher' have ya' been. We were worried sick 'bout ya'!"

"How where you able to survive in the Everfree that long?"

"Why do you have all those bandages."

"I say darling, you look absolutely dreadful, you desperately need a bath."

"What happened to you?"

After everypony stopped hugging her, she started answering the questions." I have these bandages, because I was attacked by a timber wolf, and a mantacore. I know I don't look/smell that great. And I've been in the house, of somepony that made me promise not to name them."

As the mane 6 walked off, Fluttershy looked back in the forest, seeing if the person she loved was within sight. Fluttershy had been looking for about 10 seconds before she saw me and Arthas, sitting on a Timber wolf.

"Thank you, Richard." She said, before she ran back to her friends.

**TA-DA! I have found that when one is trying to kill a cricket, you must first trap him in a jar.**

**As mentioned last time, I will need some OC's for next Sat's chapter.**

**This brony is out, PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unfortunately I will not be able to update the new chapter, as I am not finished with it, and I am going camping, till monday's end.**

**Besides that, I hath been very busy, doing other stuff, not to mention school starts in 'bout a week an' a half.**

**If I can I will continue Saturday updates through the school year.**

**Till then.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup y'all! Sorry I was tardy, whenever I try to write, I just end up reading another story, or playing some TF2. I would play LoL but SOMEPONY got me banned!**

**Also the lack of updates has caused me to work on this out of sheer boredom.**

**Ze lites! Ze camra! Ze ackshann!**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Richards POV**

As I neared my home I brought the timber wolf around to the back of my house. Unlike other Wolfs, Porthos was special, he didn't have teeth, but he was faster and more agile than the others. I tied his harness to a post, before I heard a strange sound, coming from the everfree. I took my sword off the saddle, and went to investigate.

I had neared the source of the sound, when I saw a pony, in a defensive stance, facing off against a timber wolf. This was the average colored pony, obviously male, a unicorn, had an icy blue mane/tail, his fur which was a darker blue. The most distinguishing features about the pony were his crimson eyes, appearing to belong on a demon.

Instead of helping, I stood by and watched, the pony seemed to be doing okay. What really surprised me was when the Timber wolf charged, the pony didn't even flinch. The timber wolf was almost at him, when a wall of ice appeared out of nowhere, and smacked into his face. The timber wolf staggered back and charged again. This time, the pony lifted his hoof, moments before what appeared to be an Ice spear, puffed into his hand. The pony threw the spear, with impeccable accuracy, striking the wolf, smack down in the middle of the fore head.

The spear, disappeared, before the pony walked off. I knew that this pony could either be a great ally, or a deadly foe. _'A cryomancer. That's something you don't see every day.'_

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Fluttershy's POV Ponyville^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Today was so far, a normal day. I woke up, fed my animal friends, collected the chicken eggs, and am on my way to the Ponyville Pet Supply Co. When I entered the town, something was wrong. Ponyville was emptier than a ghost town. I hurried to the P.P.S.C. but was greeted by yet another empty shop. I decided to go see Twilight, and ask if she knew why the streets were empty, even though it was the middle of the day.

As I rounded the corner, almost at the library, I stopped dead in my tracks. Before me were 15 maybe 20 pure blood red ponies, with no cutie mark, mane, or tail, and pure black eyes, like a shark. What scared me most was the fact that they were loading ponies, in things that looked like glass coffins filled with gas, onto a cart, being pulled by a large tiger/rhino creature.

As I backed away slowly I bumped into something, I slowly turned around to see one of those creatures, grinning evilly at me. Moments after I screamed, the creature jumped at me, grabbing me and throwing me into a pod. I banged on the glass with my hooves, as tears poured out of my eyes, not knowing what was to become of me.

I had stopped banging on the tube, and instead cried into my hooves Mere seconds after I started crying, a heard loud thumps outside of the tube. I peered through the glass, and saw a large armored angel like thing battling the ponies. The angel materialized a sword out of nowhere and used to slice a few of the ponies in half. As I looked away from the disgusting scene, I heard a loud clicking sound, followed by a low hissing. I turned back to see the angel opening the pod.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." The creature said as it Picked me up out of the containment pod.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered out at the creature.

"My name is Angelos, otherwise known as-"Angelos was cut short as the large rhino/tiger rammed into him, making him drop me.

Angelos charged at the creature, sword in hand. The creature roared and slashed its paw at Angelos. Mere-milliseconds before it hit him; Angelos jumped over the paw, and sliced at the beasts arm. As the beast roared, Angelos flew up, and threw his sword at the creatures head. As the beast staggered back, Angelos flew towards the beast, at a speed that should have let him smash right through the creature's skull. The unexpected happened when the beast caught Angelos' arm in its teeth, causing his arm to rip off. After a few moments the sword in its head had done the damage, and the creature plopped down dead.

I ran towards Angelos, checking if he was still alive. I picked up some cloth lying around and wrapped it around his stump of an arm, to stop the bleeding. Angelos groaned, as he staggered up to his feet. When his arm stump touched the ground, Angelos screamed in pain, before he went unconscious again.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Next Day Richard/Angelos POV^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Death.

That is all I felt. Not sure how I knew I felt it, I just knew. I remember wandering around in the Everfree before coming upon a trail, the trail, Judging by a sign led to Ponyville. I decided to turn around before I heard a scream, I quickly changed into Five, and ran to the source of the scream, As I neared Ponyville, I saw red mane less, tailless, black eyed, red furred, ponies loading cryo tubes, containing regular ponies onto a cart.

When I saw Fluttershy getting thrown into a tube, I was filled with rage. As I charged at the ponies, my armor changed, instead of half black/red w/Dragon wing, and half light gray/yellow w/Angel wing, my armor had turned completely into the angel version, while I heard a voice in my head say _"When fighting for Fluttershy, or the ones you love, you turn into Angelos, when fighting otherwise, you remain half and half. But when fighting for evil porpoises you turn into Five"_

I shrugged away the message as I materialized my Bloodstone sword and slashed through the devil ponies. After killing the devils, I opened Fluttershy's tube, and comforted her.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you." I said as I took her out of the pod, and held Fluttershy in my arms.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered out.

"I am Angelos, otherwise known as-" I said before the a large beast crashed into me.

Next thing I know, my sword is in its head, my arm in its mouth and I am fading away from reality.

Death.

Not sure how I knew what it felt like, but I am pretty sure this emptiness is it.

But wait, my promise. The promise that I made to Fluttershy, "_Even if I had a 100% chance of dying, I would pull through for you_."

The promise. MY promise. Even if I have to lose my insanity to do it, I will pull through. I will pull through for Fluttershy, the one that showed me compassion when the town was chasing me, the one that took me in, when I had nowhere to turn, and the one that comforted me, when I relived my past. Fluttershy, the one that turned my life from hell, to heaven.

The one I love.

I will pull through for you, my Dear.

**WASUP BRAHS'!**

**Turns out I did decide to put in these halfway intermission thing, ya know, when things get dramatic.**

**Also there is this awesome story, that I wasted the past 2 weeks on, "The Dragons Notebook." Some of you may know of it, some may not, but it is a FUCKING BADDASSERINGLY AWESOME story. Also if you review it, say Megatronious sent you. :P**

**back to the story **

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^ One week from part before intermission Richards POV*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Death.

I've been playing that word over in my mind for what seems like a century, trying to make up different explanations of it.

Death.

The happening whe- wait what's this, I can feel my body!

As I groggily opened my eyelids, I looked around only to see a nearly empty hospital room, minus the bed, and the few machines I was hooked up to. I jerked my right arm, away from the machines, letting the cords fall off my arm. I was about to do the same to my left, when I saw the stump and remembered, _"Oh yeah no arm._"

Noticing that I only had a hospital gown on, and that I had turned back into Richard from Angelos, I looked around the room, moments before spotting a small table, with my clothes neatly folded on it. As I put on my clothes, I heard a door open, not knowing what to do, I quickly crashed through the window and flew off, not looking back at the hospital, although I heard a faint," Richard, Wait!" Which no doubt belonged to Fluttershy.

As I neared my house, I saw many ponies, around the everfree, the closest one about 50 yards away from the clearing, no doubt searching for my home. Luckily I had placed a spell on it, so only Arthas and I can see the clearing. If you are somepony else, then you have to be 5 feet away from the hut. I silently entered the house, to be greeted with a fist to the side.

"Where the fuck where you Richard! Ya had me worried sick, you two timing basta-"Arthas, (who had grown to the size of a pony, but since he preferred standing on his hind legs was about as tall as me) stopped yammering when he saw my stump of an arm. "Oh my fucking god. Im sooo sorry! I swear, what in Celestia's name happened to your arm?!" Arthas spilled out as he helped me up.

"Oh you know, fighting deadly beasts, saving Ponyville, the usual." I said ending with a slight chuckle.

Arthas was spilling out apologies, when I walked over to the bookshelf, and pulled out, a hidden scroll. As I spread the scroll on the table, it appeared to be blueprints for a mechanical pony arm, with minor modifications, could be made for a human.

Arthas stopped apologizing, when he saw the blueprints, instead he just spoke: "Okay, 1 where did you get that? And 2 what is it?"

"1 I "borrowed" it from the Canterlot Archives. And 2, this is our next project."

**Hey guys, once again so dreadfully sorry for being late. I pinkie swear it will never be a week overdue again. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**

**In other news, every on the site has been lazy today, srsly there was like only 20 updates in the mlp section.**

**see ya next time, chumps!**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, once again, terribly sorry that I was late, as an apology this chapter will be 2.5k+!**

**Although I'm not very good at keeping my promises, I will at most be 2 days late, with the chapters.**

**BTW what do you think of Richard's "alternate forms"?**

A week. There's a lot of thing you can do in a week, for me, Desert Shadow, you can complete 12 bizarre 'delivery orders' from some sort of demon/human thing, most of them being either metal pieces, or the material that guards use for their under mesh, jumpsuits. I honestly have completely no Idea why Zane needed those things, but hey, he said he'd pay me, and bits are bits, no matter how you earn them.

As I gave Richard the final pieces that he requested, he spoke. "I thank you once again, Shadow, but I need just one more thing. If you get it I will double your bits."

"Double is good, wadda ya need?" I said without skipping a beat.

"A book." Richard said as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. On the piece of paper, there was a picture of a large book; it had a dull tan color, lined with a blood red, the title read, _'An Astronomers Guide to the Universe.'_ "This book is not as it seems. Hidden inside it is a spell that has been lost for centuries. If you get this book, I will double your pay." Richard said as he disappeared, along with the junk I 'borrowed' for him.

I figured that stealing the book would be a piece of cake, oh how wrong I was.

The next day, as I prepared my shit, getting ready for the theft, but when I saw the location of the book on the back of the paper, my heart skipped a beat. The location was not only the Canterlot Library; it was Celestia's private wing.

**12 hours later**

'This is going to be fucking near impossible.' I though as I crawled through a vent, as entered into the air vents. When I reached the drop point, I tied a rope, to a nearby loopy thing as I lowered myself down into the room. As I sneaked around the room I heard somepony walking into the main section of the Library, even though it was way past visiting hours. I silently flew up on top of one of the shelves, right before, 2 ponies stepped into the section that I was in only a moment ago.

One of the ponies I recognized as Princess Celestia, the other, was a purple unicorn mare. Instead of following them, I sneaked around the shelves, to the location of the book. I carefully pulled it out of its place, but as I did so, an alarm started blaring. Since I was already found out, I quickly dashed for the nearest window, I was almost there, before I heard a thundering of hooves behind me, I ran, and crashed through the window, only to be held up with magic.

I turned around to see an angry Princess Celestia holding me with her magic. "Why are you stealing that book?!" She growled in an angry tone, as she neared me.

'_Come on, just a little closer'_ I though as she growled again.

"I said, why are you stealing that book?!" She nearly yelled as she was about 2 hoofs away from me.

"Because this!" I yelled as I threw a concealed dagger, landing it right in her front right leg.

As she screamed her magic stopped, the guards threw their spears at me, but I quickly flew out the window, at a speed that would shame Rainbow Dash. As I neared my house, I quickly turned my head to see if I was being followed. Luckily I was the only flier around this time. I quickly flew my window, and landed on my bed with a small 'thud', right before Zane reappeared.

"I trust that you have taken the book." He said as he held out his hand.

"Yes I have it, and it was a fuckton harder than you said asshole." I said angrily. "I demand at least triple payment."

"Money is of no object to me." Zane said as he reached into his pocket, and took out 3 large bags, full of bits.

As I collected the bits, Zane picked up the book, and disappeared. All the while, I thought, _'I've got a bad feeling about this."_

**That part may have been kinda crappy, but I was in a hurry!**

**Also Desert Shadow is making an appearance, in the story **_**"as the clock turns"**_** by 'Fenrirthesilverwolf'.**

**Go check it out! Check it, check it now!**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Richards P.O.V.*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Finally, after days and days and days, of planning, I finally had it in my hands, the one book, that contained a lost spell. A spell, that mildly dangerous, could be used, to aid me in defeating Celestia. If she thinks one Richard is bad enough, how will she fare, against 3!

As I opened the book, I wrote down the first and last letter of every chapter, soon enough I had a spell from before Celestia's time, written on the palm of my hand. _Anima Geminus_ The spell was rumored to duplicate things, while other say it creates a solid creature, out of the spell casters subconscious. If it proved to be the first, I would have an army of me's. If it was the later, then I would fight side by side, with Angelos, and Five, instead of just turning into them.

As I weighed over the thoughts, I heard a loud roar, come from outside. I quickly ran through the doorway, only to find nothing, I looked around the clearing, but was angered, when I saw a trail of manticore blood, realizing that Arthas was not in the house anywhere. I followed the trail, which surprisingly seemed to be an actual path way. Within seconds I saw two humans, dragging an unconscious Arthas, who was bleeding from his leg, heading towards a large wall. I flew up in front of them and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Calm down, we were just out hunting." One of them replied.

"Since when is it allowed to hunt members of one's family!?" I growled at them.

"Wait, this manticore, was raised by a human?" The other said questioningly.

"That would mean- Ohmigosh, We didn't know we're so sorry, guardian, we didn't mean it!" The first one quickly slurred out as they both bowed down.

"Why are you bowing?" I questioned them.

"Aren't you, Richard Zane, the Guardian of Eden?" the other one (**let's just call them bob and moray) **said in a confused tone.

"What is this Eden that you speak of?" I said as I walked over to Arthas, and cleaned his wounds, before carrying him on my shoulders.

"Eden is the town of the humans, Guardian" moray replied, as he got up, followed by bob.

"1 can you take me there. And 2 how do you know that I am Richard Zane?" I said, as I followed behind them.

"The prophecy said that the human that raised a manticore, defeated a pack of timber wolfs, and tamed Porthos, will be Richard Zane the Guardian of Eden, and will bring an end to the Deathlings."**(Such a cliché name, sadly I can't think of anything else.)**

After I mulled this over, I heard bob say, we're there."

I looked up, to see a wall, about 80 feet tall, made of stone. Moments later, a large grinding sound was heard, as two large doors, open up, granting us passage into the town. The town, looked like something from medieval times, small cottages planted everywhere, some chickens running around, cobblestone road, grass pats where there wasn't cobblestone. And the most eye catching creation, was a large stone, in the middle of the town, half of it was light gray, and yellow, while the other was black and red.

Bob, moray, and I were quickly greeted by a few men dressed in armor who seemed to be in their mid thirties.

"Are you the one, they call Richard Zane?" One of them asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, depends who you are." I said."

"Follow me, sir." He replied as he led me through what appeared to be a market place of some sorts.

"The town of Eden is much different than Earth." The man said, as he led me into a large building. "It is free of greed, and hatred, because most of us that have come from Earth have done our best to stay away from what we did wrong there."

As we went into the basement of said large building, we stopped at a large armory. "Sadly the times of peace are coming to an end. The deathlings have been attacking all of our hunting groups that we've sent out for food. Our population has dropped from 965, to 817 in just this week. Our militia has been powerless against them, due to their large thunder beasts. The prophecy says that the Guardian of Eden will rise up and change the tide of the war, for the better. You're our only hope."

"What exactly do I do?" I interrogated, ready to help. "Basically you kill any deathlings that come near Eden."

"I'll do it. If it protects the remaining people, then I will do it." I said as I inspected a sword, that appeared to be made of pure diamond.

"I thank you, Guardian, for if it were not you, then we would surely be dead." The man said as we went back to the surface.

"By the way, you never told me your name." I said as I exited the city, the man still at the gates.

Seconds before the gate closed the man replied, "Alexander Gathel."

'_Weird name.'_ I though as I headed back to my hut, which was conveniently a 3 minute walk from the town of Eden.

As I set Arthas down on the couch, I decided to go to Fluttershy's house the next day, even though 5 disagreed I sided with Angelos

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ The next day, Richards P.O.V.*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

As I walked through the Everfree, in search of a lone timber wolf, I heard a faint singing sound. I followed the source of the sound, until I reached a small cottage that I recognized as the one belonging to Fluttershy.

I inspected the back, only to see Fluttershy singing while she was washing clothes, in a small lake. As she sang, I felt a tear fall down my face, as I remembered the times that she sang to her animals, before this war started, the time of peace. After a while I fell asleep, in the singing of a beautiful mare.

I must've slept for a while, because when I awoke, Fluttershy was feeding her animals, and the sun was near setting point. I finally decided to go up to her, but as I moved forward, I felt a branch underneath my foot, but it was too late, as the twig snapped, Fluttershy spun around, eyes landing on me.

"Hey, Fluttershy." I whispered in a light tone.

"R-r-Richard, wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing here." She whispered as she slowly backed away.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to see me, or even be near me, because you probably think I'm a monster, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I said as I looked away from her in shame. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you, but most of all, I'm sorry for betraying you, you protected me, and I betrayed you. I don't think you'll ever forgive me, you probably won't, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

As I finished my speech, Fluttershy had moved a few steps closer, as I looked away, she silently crept closer, until she embraced me in a small hug, before saying, " Richard, I would never think that you're a monster, and you probably had reasons to do that, and of course I forgive you."

This struck me as a surprise, as I replied, "Huh? but you saw what I did, and you still forgive me?" I said confused.

"Richard, nothing you do would make me hate you. I loved you the moment that you fell down at my door, unconscious. Nothing will ever change that." fluttershy said, before she embraced me in a kiss.

Even more so surprised, our tongues danced along, moments later, she pulled back and quickly apologized, "Im sorry, I shouldn't have done, that, don't be mad, please" she said as she blushed and hid in her mane.

I replied with a chuckle. "Fluttershy, one of the things I love most about you, is that fact, that you are always so she, and kind to others. Even if you do something right, you always thing you need to apologize. You're always so kind to others, even when the mistakes they have made, should be counted as unforgivable, you're always there to help them."

"Um... Thanks Richard…" She muttered as her blush turned an even deeper red, before she kissed me again, this time our tongues danced for a longer time, and we only stopped when we needed air. As we caught our breath Fluttershy spoke again.

"Umm... Richard."

"Yea Fluttershy?"

"I was wondering, if I could show you a place, I found recently, if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure, where is it?"

After I said this Fluttershy smiled, hugged me, and said "It's this way." as she walked into the everfree, a little bit away from her home. As I followed her the brush became, thicker and thicker, before we reached a small clearing, with a hill in the middle. As we sat down on top of the hill, a few birds chattered by, as the sun set, over the horizon, but all good things must come to an end. We heard rustling coming from the bushes behind us, as I turned around, I saw that this was a trap, Celestia soldiers, were entering the clearing, from the forest. There must have been 50 or so.

As I put two and two together, I realized that Fluttershy was just the bait.

"Fluttershy, did you know about this?" I asked as I turned to face her. She quickly turned her head, but when she faced me, her face was full of tears.

"Im *sniff* sorry Richard, but you *sniff* can't just go *sniff* around hurting ponies like that. *sniff* It has to stop. *sniff* Just please don't hate *sniff* me. *sniff* A day after you left *sniff* Celestia told me *sniff* that If you ever *sniff* returned, that I should mentally cont-*sniff*-act her immediately, to *sniff* capture you. *sniff* I'm sorry, Richard. *sniff* But this has to end. *sniff* Fluttershy said in between tears, before she flew off, back towards her home.

I could've easily taken the guards, but I was shocked at Fluttershy, that I didn't even move a muscle, as they captured me, and knocked me unconscious.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Richards POV 12 hours alter unknown location*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

I was awoken by the sound of the guards clanking open, a heavy door. After which they then tossed me into another relatively large room. The Guards bolted the door, as I staggered to my feet. I looked at my surroundings; the room was about 5 meters by 8 meters, containing a bed, a small barred window, a small desk, a ton of empty scrolls, a small empty bookshelf, and a piano. Why the fuck is there a piano in a prison cell.

As I walked over to the bed, I heard a voice in the room say, "Well, Well, well, look who's here."

I recognized the voice has Celestia, and didn't even bother turning around, while I muttered, "What do you want?"

"Not much, I just came to say that this is where you will be surviving for the rest of your life. This is a special prison, where we put creatures that have found out the true secrets of Equestria." Celestia said, before teleporting herself away.

As I lied down on the bed, I thought to myself, _'I betrayed her she betrayed me. But did she really mean those things she said, about loving me. If so, then she would've listened to reason, and at least let me explain everything.'_

**Hey guys, I would say this chapter is earlier, cus its before midnight, but it's a week overdue **

**Anyway I've been busy, playing Black Mesa, Minecraft, and other shit. Also Thanks to Xbubba (some numbers after the name, he's the author of rarity's little fighter) for the awesome new profile pic.**

**This brony is out, Peace! /)*(\**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Persons,**

**Unfortunately I will not be able to update this week, due to a terrible case of writers block. Or whatever the fuck it's called.**

**I apologize deeply, and I will try to update more often, but I cannot promise, that I can update every Saturday. Until then, my good fellows.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I might consider updating every other Saturday, or at least when I can.**

**Editing other stories, recreating Fablehaven in minecraft, playing Black Mesa, and relatives, are taking up a lot of my time also I am having a shit ton of writers block. Practically the only time that I can think of the story, is when I am falling asleep in bed.**

Aside from the constant loneliness, this prison isn't so bad. I can't believe it has been 3 days already, it feels like 1. I guess that's how it feels when you have nothing to do all day, except play piano, sleep, or write. Every morning and night, a tray of slop is slid through a one way flap in the door. Enough about the cell, little did I know today I was going to get a big surprise.

As I started to fall asleep, after recently eating my nightly tray of slop, I heard the bolts in the door turning, not long before the door swung open, and a shadowy creature charged at me, knocking me in the head, and knocking me out.

As I woke up, I found myself in a large empty room, with no one but myself. As I stood up, I heard a soft crying sound. I turned around to see something, that if I knew who did it, I would wipe them off the face of the earth in the most painful way imaginable. Fluttershy was laying there, A blindfold on her, along with hoof cuffs, and thousands of cuts bruises, and what looked like a broken leg.

I quickly tore off the hoof cuffs, before taking off her blindfold. In her eyes, I saw pure fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly reached up to me, and hugged me before rambling off in a sobbing voice.

"Richard*sob*They did*sob* and*sob* it just*sob**sob*I'm sooo sorry! *sob*" Fluttershy rambled before burring her head in my chest.

As I stroked her mane, I spoke to her. "Fluttershy, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." I said before I put the blindfold on her broken leg, as a cast.

She looked me in the eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, before she spoke. "After they took you, I left for my house. *sob* I feel asleep, and when I woke up, *sob* somepony was banging on the door. *sob* I opened the door, *sob* only to find the soldiers that*sob* took you earlier. *sob* They knocked me out, and when I *sob*woke up, they were carrying me and my friends through a tunnel. *sob* right before they threw us all in a cell, I tried *sob* to use _**THE STARE!**_ on them *sob* but instead, they took me away from my friends, *sob* and then they r-r-r…*sob*"

"They what?" I asked as I stroked her fur.

"They *sob* raped me. *sob*" She said, before burying her face back in my chest.

The sheer anger reeking from me now, would be enough to make an entire army run in fear. I stood up, and walked over to the door, before slamming my robotic arm right through the door. As soon as I did that I heard guards trampling to the cell. I pulled my arm back through, before slamming the entire door down. The guards charged at me with their spears, but I smacked them away with ease. With the spear fragments everywhere, I picked up a spear head, and simultaneously stabbed each guard, before running down a hallway, that led to more guards. After I strangled each of them with their own intestines, I felt a small hoof on my back. I turned around, only to see the hoof belonged to Fluttershy.

"Richard. Please, stop this. Please." She said before staring into my eyes with a pleading look.

I felt the sudden adrenaline rush leave me, as I fell to my knees. I realized that I had been stabbed several times, with spears and daggers. Moments later, I felt woozy, before I collapsed unconscious, before I heard a voice say, "Richard. Richard?"

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Unknown amount of time later.^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

I woke up, expecting to be in another prison cell. Instead, As my vision came back, I appeared to be in some sort of ship cabin. I got out of the bed I was in, but was quickly slapped in the neck, with what felled like a wet towel.

"**Sit your ass back down, dipwad." **I heard a voice growl at me.

I turned around, expecting to see a prison guard, but instead I was greeted, by a being, that appeared to be 5.

"_What 5 meant to say was, you haven't exactly healed yet, you've lost a lot of blood._" Another voice said.

I turned around, to be greeted, by Angelos. "_5 is usually pissed, also, he's sorry about the towel._"

"**1. I am not sorry. 2. My name is not 5, is Flarestrom (Flair-strom)**" 5 aka Flarestrom said angrily. "**You know what, screw you to, I'm gonna check on the bitches flying this fucker.**" He said before he walked out of the room.

"Soo. Recap, what happened while I was out." I asked Angelos.

"_To put it simple, you get sent to death chamber, you went crazy, summoned us, said to tell Luna, "Its time.", we told Luna, got a badass flying ship, came for you, plus a few others, then we-"_

"Wait, did you say a few others?" I interrupted him.

"_Yea, a few that begged us. They didn't appear dangerous,, looked extremely out of place there, and seemed as young as you." Angelos replied calmly._

As I pondered this over, a new question popped up," Where exactly are we? And what exactly are we in?"

"_Come see for yourself._" Angelos said before he walked out of the room, me following.

"What the hell?!" I mumbled under my breath as Angelos and I walked through the doorway. We appeared to be in a medium sized galleon, except for one thing. We were flying.

"**That's right, we're flying, deal with it biatch!**" I heard Flarestrom yell at me from somewhere up on the sails.

"Great, so you two can read my mind?" I said to Angelos.

"_That is correct._" Angelos said before a huge grin appeared on my face.

"_**OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT! OH GOD **__**you sick bastard**__**! GAAAH!**_" Angelos and Flarestrom yelled as they covered their eyes.

"Commander Flarestrom." I heard a voice say. Angelos, Flarestrom and I turned around to be greeted by a cobalt colored pegasus, with a sea greenish mane and a bow/arrow cutie mark.

"**What is it, Cobalt.**" Flarestrom replied to the pony.

"We are nearing the demons lair." cobalt replied, before flying up to the lookout

"_About time, oh and there is someone for you to see._" Angelos said as he walked below deck.

As we entered a small room, there was standing a dragon that I never expected to see again. "Korthos. How the hell are you still alive?"

"I could say the same to you." He said before we both chuckled.

"Seriously, how are you still alive? I thought 3 had killed you long time ago." I said, questioningly.

"I nearly did get killed. A few months ago, not long after the complete gathering, 3 took One and Arianas, as you obviously know, but when he came after me, he was about to finish it, and slice my head off. But instead he teleported me to that prison, where I veeery slowly recovered. Then Angelos and Flarestrom broke me out, along with 6 other ponies." He said, finishing his tale. "although I don't know why he didn't kill me."

"**Its obvious dumbass."** Flarestrom butted in. "**If he killed you then Richard would be able to kill him, don't you remember the prophe-whatsit, idiot.**

"Well, now I get it, but who are these 6 other ponies?" I asked.

"_Why don't you see for yourself._" Angelos said as he led us to a separate room on the sky ship.

As he opened the door, 3 words were spoken by me. "Hell fucking no."

**Hi again guys, I'm so sorry that I'm late, the peoples are watching me like hawks, that and I have 2 more stories just **_**SCREECHING**_** to get out. I might take a break from this story and write one of those.**

**I am writing the next chapter as we speak, before I put this story to a halt.**

**Also the story will last about 3 more chapters, because I have decided a perfect ending that gives a great entrance to the s-… I did not say anything just there, pay no attention to it.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, about the authors note at the last chapter, you didn't see/hear/read/sense anything.**

**If anyone wants to ask me something, look for a person named |MOD|Richard or |V|Richard on the minecraft server 180.232.160.76**

**ERH MAH GERD, BEHGERN FIS ZE CHERHPTER.  
*****^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

There standing before me were the 6 ponies I first met in Equestria, commonly known as the Elements of Harmony. Some of the 6 ponies were unconscious, others tired, and some shaking on the floor on a fetal position. When most of them saw me, Angelos, and Flarestrom, they either fainted backed away scared, or covered their eyes and whimpered.

"What are they doing here?" I said in a gruff voice.

Pinkie Pie ran up to my leg grabbed onto and started crying while saying something at an extremely fast voice. "PLEASEDON'TTHROWOFUSOFTHEBOATDOnTMAKEU SGOITWASHORRIBLETHEREDONTMAK EUSGOBACKPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

She continued blabbering even after I tried shaking her off my leg. Even after Angelos teleported her off my leg and back where she was, where she didn't stop blabbering.

In the corner of the room, I spotted Fluttershy huddled in a corner. When I looked into her eyes, I saw fear and guilt. I left the room without saying another word to those ponies. As I went up to the deck, I saw a few ponies flying by, yelling boat shit to each other and tying different rope in places I leaned on the side rail, taking in the view Canterlot a tiny speck in the distance, Ponyville a bit closer, and a large mountain not that far away from us, smack dab in the middle of the Everfree.

It wasn't long before I was joined by an earth pony with gray fur and a black mane. The things that stood out on this pony were his gold eyes and black, halo cutie mark. "Hello."

"Hey." I grumbled.

"What's your name, I'm Inky I'm from Relto, It's a pla-" 'Inky said, but was interrupted by cobalt throwing a rope at him.

"Incartis leave the poor guy alone; now go tie this rope to the main sail beak." He said as he flew to the lookout tower. "Cobalt shouted.

"Sure thing." He said as he bounced away, kind of resembling Pinkie Pie.

"_I see you've met Incartis and Cobalt._" Angelos said as he popped out of nowhere.

"yeah, Incartis was an annoying ass motherfucker. Cobalt seemed to be one of those 'I be one dem smooth mofos, yo' ponies." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Is that all of the ponies running this plank of wood?"

"_Actually no, there are 2 more. A pegasi named Blazing Dawn and a unicorn that is called Searing Skies."_Angelos said.

"Well whoop de fucking doo." I said before I walked back into the cabins. I lied back down on the bed, gazing through the porthole at the night sky, before I fell off into a deep slumber.

_**(dream/vision thingy)**_

_I gazed around at the carnage; Canterlot was in ruins the sky ship crashed into the mountains dead ponies everywhere._

_I ran towards the palace where I saw Celestia standing there, an evil grin on her face. I tried to yell at her, but no words came out, mere moments later a blue fire engulfed her, revealing a shapeless figure that struck me down in one blow._

_**(end vision/dream)**_

I awoke in a cold sweat, the night sky still shining through my window. I sat down on my bed pondering the meaning of my dream, when I realized that I might not get any sleep tonight. I was about to get up, when Angelos walked in and said, "_We have reached the demons lair._"

**Meanwhile at an undisclosed location.**

A dragon/pony humanoid creature stared into a portal, watching our heroes.

"Heading to the Demons lair are we, there shall be a nice surprise waiting for you when you exit." The creature cackled before a blue fire engulfed it, revealing none other than the form of Princess Celestia.

**Hi Guys, I know this chapter was short, but it revealed something that gives it the right to be short.**

**What shall be the surprise? Why are they entering the Demons Lair? Why am I listing questions to myself that you might ask?**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello peoples, I am back from the dead, or from playing halo 4 and oblivion 24/7.**

**I am 7/10ths done with the next chapter, however since it is long I will psot half now, and the other half when it is finished.**

**Enjoy!**

Angelos, Flarestrom, Cobalt, and I journeyed into the Cave while the rest of the ponies stayed behind. The entrance of the cave had 3 skulls hanging, 1 pony, 1 dragon, and the last a human skull. Cobalt prepared his bow while Angelos and Flarestrom materialized swords out of nowhere, I was left with my Bloodstone sword.

"What exactly are we looking for here, Flarestrom?" I asked.

"**Some sort of talisman thingy, ask Angelos.**"

"_It's not just a talisman; it's the one thing that can override any spell, enchantment, or curse._" Angelos replied.

"So why do we need it?" I said as I ducked beneath a few stalactites.

"_It's the one thing that will be able to stop 3, along with Bloodwhistler._" Angelos said as he read my mind about the name I had given my sword.

"So then why is Cobalt here as well?"

"Because I am one of the best archers in Equestria, and a former member of the Everfree Forest warden team." He replied.

"Fair enough." I said reluctantly.

We rounded another corner when we heard something shuffle behind us. Angelos turned around his torch proving there to be nothing.

"**Angelos, don't turn he torch back this way.**"

"_Why not?" _He said before he did. In the torch light stood 5 blood covered wolf like creatures with dragon wings and twin scorpion tails, kind of like evolved manticores.

"**That's why.**"Flarestrom said before one jumped at him and was swiftly beheaded by a swish of his blade.

The other creatures charged. 1 Was knocked into another by an arrow lodged in its side. Cobalt pulled back another one and fired at the same creature, while Angelos set one of the creatures fur ablaze, Just in time for me to swiftly jab into its stomach. While Flarestrom struck the last one down, 10 more approached out of the darkness.

"**You got to be fucking kidding me**." Flarestrom said, dully. The wolfs charged at us, only to be struck down by either arrow or sword. The remaining 6 jumped away with a howl. As we stared each other off, a deep ominous growl was heard, as a creature with 4 wings, a 3rd scorpion tale and 2 wolf heads emerged from deeper within the cave. It was more than twice as big as the other wolves and appeared to be twice as deadly.

Suddenly the 7 creatures jumped into the air, and took flight attempting to jab us from above. Flarestrom followed suit, slicing at the wolves. The hardest part about fighting the wolf creatures in the air, was avoiding the stalactites. Soon the carnage was over, aside from a few scratches all of us were relatively unharmed, I can't say the same about the wolves though.

"_Let's carry on."_ Angelos said as he led us into the cave. It wasn't long before we reached a large altar, surrounded by stalagmites. On top of said altar was an amulet a wolf head on one side a dragon on the other, in between the heads was a stone, half blue, half red. I grabbed the amulet but that triggered a large door opening, revealing a pair of… sandwiches?

"Sandwiches?" We all said at the same time. The word triggered the delicious foods to grow limbs teeth, and a wolf creature falling through the ceiling. The sandwiches hopped over to where the wolf was and in a few seconds devoured it whole.

"_**DEMONS SANDWICHES!**_" Everyone yelled as we ran for the exit. The moment we exited the cave, the entrance collapsed, leaving nothing put a pile of rubble.

"First wolf things, then demon sandwiches. What next?" Cobalt sighed.

A second later about 20 spears were pointed at our necks, as we were surrounded by Deathlings.

"**ASSHOLE! You never say that, FUCKING EVER!**" Flarestorm yelled as he slapped Cobalt in the back of the neck.

"Surrender now, or be killed. The choice is yo-." The commander Deathling never got to finish his sentence as he was impaled in the head by an arrow, not belonging to Cobalt. Everyone turned to see none other than Desert Shadow and the Cryomancer, manning 2 of the onboard crossbow turrets, on the sky ship.

"Same to you, Idiots." They yelled as they fired another barrage of arrows and ice spears. Many of the deathlings attempted to fly to the ship, but were shot down by the Cryomancer. Angelos, Flarestorm and I drew our swords and sliced through the deathlings, while Cobalt flew up to the ship, joining in on the barrage of arrows.

The battle did not last long, in the end the Deathlings attempted to use some sort of magical paralyzing charge, but it backfired on them. As Angelos, Flarestrom and I flew back up to the ship, Desert shadow spoke first. "Why hello Zane."

"How did you get here Shadow?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be on here. I designed the ship after all."

After hearing that, Flarestrom slapped him in the back of the head, then in the nose. "**That's for adding a button on the toilet that sucks your ass out of the ship!**"

Everyone burst out laughing which enraged Flarestrom. "**Prepare to die, mere morta-**"

Flarestrom was unable to finish his sentence, as he was struck upon the head with a large carp by Pinkie Pie. "There can be only one!" She yelled before zooming back inside.

Everyone stood there, dumbstruck. It was a few minutes before Angelos set a course for the Equestrian City of Canterlot. Where a final battle would decide the fate of the remaining humans in Equestria.

**Oooh what will happen next. I'm so scaaaared, I just might wet my paaaants.**

**On an unrelated note, Happy Valentines day! Or if you don't celebrate it, Merry Thursday!**

**This brony is out, PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**As promised, here is the finished part 2 of the last chapter.**

**On with the show!**

The streets were swarming with Deathlings, many buildings were on fire, and no one would be surprised if the entire population of Canterlot was gone. At the center of the mayhem was the palace. There were many poorly constructed barricades in the halls, with the remaining guards fighting for their life.

"WE CAN"T HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER!" A guard yelled as he threw his spear, stabbing 3 deathlings.

"WE NEED AS MUCH TIME AS POSSIBLE!" Shining Armor yelled back at his men, as he ran to the Princesses chambers. As Armor burst into the room he spoke."Princess Celestia, we can't hold them off much longer, we need to evacuate now!"

Celestia turned around facing Armor."Oh but we don't need more time." She said as her eyes started to glow a deep red."_**You foolish ponies have given me just enough time to consume the energy that I need.**_"

Celestia's form began to morph her turned into deep red scales, her wings turning into bones and a black mist, her legs turned into muscular dragon limbs. Finally her head morphed into that of a deranged human."_**I am the Third Human. With my form I shall rule this world!**_"

"By the stars." Armor said as Three rammed him into the wall.

"_**Your lordship, we have broken through the enemy's barricades, but..."**_A Deathling said as he approached Three.

"_**But WHAT!?**_" Three yelled at him.

The Deathling, startled, replied quickly."_**There is an airship headed this way. It holds traces of energy similar to yours."**_

"_**Five…**_" Three muttered under his breath. "_** Hold them off I will be there shortly!**_" Three commanded as he flew up and crashed through the roof of the palace.

The deathlings threw their spears and fired magic bolts at the ship, but nothing seemed to even go near it. As the ship was almost over the city, the deathlings brought out something from the cave. The large device had several cannons attached to it, and what appeared to be a slingshot, containing a silver orb covered in a swirling black and red aura. In a flash the device fired, each projectile hitting the ship. When the silver orb hit the ship seemed to get engulfed by a black hole, before vanishing without a trace.

"Missed me." A voice said, as Richard, Angelos, Flarestrom, Desert Shadow, Incartis, and Cobalt charged out of the cave. Swords slashing, magic shooting, and bows firing.

As the last deathling collapsed dead, the group headed into the palace, eliminating the deathling guards the were posted in the hallways.. A large booming sound was heard. A few seconds passed before Three flew around a hallway and slammed into the group, quickly got up and knocked everyone away.

As Richard started to get up, a hurl of rubble was thrown at him. Richard whipped out his sword and sliced the stone like butter. When the stone split, Richard found Three charging back at him.

As they Richard and Three collided, there was a flash, brighter than anything ever known. When it died down, Richard and Three were gone.

**Unkown location**

When Richard opened his eyes, he found himself in a large white room. As he surveyed the room, he saw Three huddled into a corner badly bruised and bleeding. A large roar broke Richards concentration. As Richard spun around, he came face to face with," Not the fucking Hydra." the hydra slammed its side heads into the ground around Richard blocking any escape. As the middle heads dashed towards him, Richard drew his sword and sliced.

Sadly, as everyone knows one hydra head down, means three more up. Before the new heads had a chance to strike Richard leapt onto the back of said hydra. As the hydra shook him around Richard drove his sword deep into the hydras chest, and jumped off, as the creature came down and crashed on its side.

As Richard got up, he pointed his sword and stared at Three who was cackled at this."_**You idiot! You can't kill me, we are one and the same. If I die, you die with me! HA HA HA!**_"

"Yea right, I translated the prophecy." Richard said as he got into a defensive position.

"_**The Prophecy? HAHAHAHA! That was just a bunch of bullshit! We are not the first 5 creatures from another world to be brought here! There was only 1 human being in Equestria. That was Archimedes Zane. He tried to gain the ponies trust any way he could, but they knew that he was too dangerous. so he split from what made humans dangerous, their feelings. The humans in the town of Eden is just a vision."**_

As Three got back on his feet, he made Richard an offer, _**"However even though you have wounded me many times, I am willing to make you an offer. Join me, and we will rule Equestria and kill all of those ponies that have wronged us. If not then you will die, and never see that pitiful Fluttershy pony again."  
**_  
As Richard pondered his choices he turned away, before he muttered something.

"_**What was that?"**_

"I said, a life without Fluttershy, is better than a life with you!" Richard said as he spun around and let his sword glide through Threes chest.

As the top half of Three slid onto the floor, a bright figure appeared before Richard.

"You have done well, Richard"

"Who are you?" Richard replied to the figure.

"I am Archimedes Zane. Yes it is true, what the creature that you know as Three said. You are a part of me."

"So then what is everything about me being... _harshly_ raised back on Earth?"

"That was actually my childhood, I apologize that you had to suffer through it. When I tried to prove myself to the Celestia's and Luna's parents, they knew that if more humans came to equestrian, there would be another great war. So I proposed an idea, I would split the 5 parts of myself apart and then see which one would prevail. The challenge was much, ahem, _Bloodier_ than I had expected, but in the end it all turned out. I told them that if the part that you are won, I could stay, but any other would mean human banishment." Archimedes explained. "I was not aware that Three would come up with the idea, or even gain the power to keep an alicorn, such as Celestia in another dimension till his death."

"If this is all true, then what part am I?" Richard inquired.

"The being known as One was Sense, Knowledge, and Fact, always acting and reacting to what effected him. Two, or Arianas, as you might call her, was instinct, and risk. Three was mans pure unfiltered hatred and rage. Four or Korthos, was help, and cooperation."

"That doesn't answer my question, what part was I?"

"You were humanity's most important attribute, love. Without love humans would not live very long, if they didn't care for each other. If it weren't for you, then Three would have succeeded, because there is only one known thing that is able to overcome rage. That one thing, is love."

"So what now, do I just disappear into mist." Richard asked.

"Actually, no you don't. There will always be an amount of rage in Equestria that the Elements of harmony will not be able to keep at bay. With you secretly helping, I can see a bright future for everyone. "

Before Richard had a chance to say anything, a bright light enveloped him. When the light dissipated he noticed that he was in a small cottage that appeared to be located on an island suspended in the air, whilst the cottage half made of whirring gears and pipes. As Richard collected himself, he noticed a small note on a desk in front of a window. The note read:_  
Richard, as you now know you are the only human in Equestria, you have completed many great things, and good things are to come. However I am afraid that due to the importance of your mission in Equestria, no one from your previous ventures, will remember you. A great victory, but also a great loss. Inside this house, you will find the items that you will need for your future ventures._

_-A friend, Mentor, and Drinking Buddy._

As Richard closed the note he felt devastated. No one would remember him, not Arthas, Desert Shadow, or the crew of the airship that had escaped. But worst of all, not even Fluttershy would remember him. As he stared out the window he could faintly see the Equestrian cities, He reached for his chest, and held his golden hart pendant close to his chest, as he looked off into the distance.

**Thanks to everyone who liked and supported this story with the reviews and follows.**

**Special thanks to:**

**jarokier**

**GAMMADAWN14**

**Rocky Water**

**Fenrirtheseilverwolf**

**Inkinmyveins**

**xBubba1995x**

**Mashiyama**

**Supah Brony 300**

**and everyone else who helped this story!**

**As accidentally blurted out in previous chapters, I might make a sequel, if I do, expect the first chapter near mid June.**

**This is Megatronious signing off.**

**This brony is out, Peace! /)*(\**


	22. Alternate Ending 1

**Hey guys! Some of you may have not particularly enjoyed the ending to TLOANE. Because of this I am creating a new ending, it shall be spanned across 3-5 chapters, and may be slightly confusing/heart breaking, so instead this is the first alternate ending, with a happier ending. Next alt ending will be much longer as I said 3-5 chaps yadda yadda yadda.**

**LETTUCE BEGIN!**

The streets were swarming with Deathlings, many buildings were on fire, and no one would be surprised if the entire population of Canterlot was gone. At the center of the mayhem was the palace. There were many poorly constructed barricades in the halls, with the remaining guards fighting for their life.

"WE CAN"T HOLD THEM OFF MUCH LONGER!" A guard yelled as he threw his spear, stabbing 3 deathlings.

"WE NEED AS MUCH TIME AS POSSIBLE!" Shining Armor yelled back at his men, as he ran to the Princesses chambers. As Armor burst into the room he spoke."Princess Celestia, we can't hold them off much longer, we need to evacuate now!"

Celestia turned around facing Armor."Oh but we don't need more time." She said as her eyes started to glow a deep red."_**You foolish ponies have given me just enough time to consume the energy that I need.**_"

Celestia's form began to morph her turned into deep red scales, her wings turning into bones and a black mist, her legs turned into muscular dragon limbs. Finally her head morphed into that of a deranged human."_**I am the Third Human. With my form I shall rule this world!**_"

"By the stars." Armor said as Three rammed him into the wall.

"_**Your lordship, we have broken through the enemy's barricades, but..."**_A Deathling said as he approached Three.

"_**But WHAT!?**_" Three yelled at him.

The Deathling, startled, replied quickly."_**There is an airship headed this way. It holds traces of energy similar to yours."**_

"_**Five…**_" Three muttered under his breath. "_** Hold them off I will be there shortly!**_" Three commanded as he flew up and crashed through the roof of the palace.

The deathlings threw their spears and fired magic bolts at the ship, but nothing seemed to even go near it. As the ship was almost over the city, the deathlings brought out something from the cave. The large device had several cannons attached to it, and what appeared to be a slingshot, containing a silver orb covered in a swirling black and red aura. In a flash the device fired, each projectile hitting the ship. When the silver orb hit the ship seemed to get engulfed by a black hole, before vanishing without a trace.

"Missed me." A voice said, as Richard, Angelos, Flarestrom, Desert Shadow, Incartis, and Cobalt charged out of the cave. Swords slashing, magic shooting, and bows firing.

As the last deathling collapsed dead, the group headed into the palace, eliminating the deathling guards the were posted in the hallways.. A large booming sound was heard. A few seconds passed before Three flew around a hallway and slammed into the group, quickly got up and knocked everyone away.

As Richard started to get up, a hurl of rubble was thrown at him. Richard whipped out his sword and sliced the stone like butter. When the stone split, Richard found Three charging back at him.

As they Richard and Three collided, there was a flash, brighter than anything ever known. When it died down, Richard and Three were gone.

*******^*^*^*^*^*^**  
Unknown location  
***^*^*^*^*^*^**  


When Richard opened his eyes, he found himself in a large white room. As he surveyed the room, he saw Three huddled into a corner badly bruised and bleeding. A large roar broke Richards concentration. As Richard spun around, he came face to face with," Not another mother fucking Hydra." The hydra slammed its side heads into the ground around Richard blocking any escape. As the middle heads dashed towards him, Richard drew his sword and sliced.

Sadly, as everyone knows one hydra head down, means three more up. Before the new heads had a chance to strike Richard leapt onto the back of said hydra. As the hydra shook him around Richard drove his sword deep into the hydras chest, and jumped off, causing the creature to fall down and crash on its side.

As Richard got up, he pointed his sword and stared at Three who was cackled at this."_**You idiot! You can't kill me, we are one and the same. If I die, you die with me! HA HA HA!**_"

"Yea right, I translated the prophecy." Richard said as he got into a defensive position.

"_**The Prophecy? HAHAHAHA! That was just a bunch of bullshit! We are not the first 5 creatures from another world to be brought here! There was only 1 human being in Equestria. That was Archimedes Zane. He tried to gain the ponies trust any way he could, but they knew that he was too dangerous. so he split from what made humans dangerous, their feelings. The humans in the town of Eden is just a vision."**_

As Three got back on his feet, he made Richard an offer, _**"However even though you have wounded me many times, I am willing to make you an offer. Join me, and we will rule Equestria and kill all of those ponies that have wronged us. If not then you will die, and never see that pitiful Fluttershy pony again."  
**_  
As Richard pondered his choices he turned away, before he muttered something.

"_**What was that?"**_

"I said, a life without Fluttershy, is better than a life with you!" Richard yelled as he spun around and let his sword glide through Threes chest.

As Three's upper half fell to the ground, Richard found himself back in Canterlot. It was over; the war has finally come to an end. Richard dropped his sword on the ground, took off his helmet, and fell to his knees.

As he gazed up at the sky, he heard someone calling his name. He stepped back up to his feet, and searched for the source of the sound. As he stared at the center of Canterlot, he saw the mane 6, Fluttershy running fastest. He ran towards them, a tear escaping his eye as he remembered the time that they had spent together in his first days here. As the reached each other, Richard and Fluttershy grasped each other in a deep hug.

"Fluttershy, I-"Richard started to say but was cut off as Fluttershy embraced him in a deep kiss, which Richard soon returned. A few seconds later they broke the kiss, turning away from each other, blushing.

"Richard, can I, can I ask you something? If it's not too much trouble." She said in her normal shy tone.

"You can ask me anything Fluttershy." Richard responded.

"W-would you be my…" Instead of finishing her sentence, Fluttershy turned away into a deep blush.

"You're what, Fluttershy?" Richard said as he knelt down. "Come on, no need to be shy."

"My… coltfriend?" Fluttershy said as she turned around, facing him.

This question startled Richard, but he responded in an instant. "There is nothing that would make me happier, than to be with you."

Fluttershy then, completely out of her usual behavior, jumped up and yelled "YAY!" As the rest of the mane six stomped their hooves in applause and went in for a group hug.

There group hug lasted only for a few seconds, because moments after they came together, a bright light above them caused them to take a few steps back. the light soon dissipated, revealing the forms, of none other than the princesses.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA AND LUNA!" The ponies yelled as they all started asking questions.

"Settle down my little ponies." Celestia said, before the talking came to a halt.

"Princesses celestia, where were you and Princess Luna this whole time?" Twilight inquired, which earned a nod from the other ponies.

"Even know we are not sure, we were trapped in some kind of limbo, between here and another dimension." Celestia responded.

"However, the power of all 7 elements of Harmony was enough to bring us back to Equestria." Luna finished, causing a bit of confusion between the mane 6.

"Wait, 7? I thought there were only 6?" Rainbow Dash said as she began hovering in the air.

"There was always 7, however the 7th element was lost until this very moment. Celestia said as she and everypony else looked at Richard. "The element of love."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that I, Richard Zane, am an Element of Harmony?" Richard Inquired.

"Yes, love can be fierce, strong, and can overcome all obstacles in its way. For love, is the greatest force in the world." Luna said as Fluttershy came to Richard's side.

*******^*^*^*^*^*^**  
2 ½ years later.  
***^*^*^*^*^*^**  


"You can't catch me!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as Richard flew behind her.

"Wanna bet?" Richard said as he sped ahead of her.

"Hey!" Dash yelled as she struggled to keep up.

As Richard and Rainbow Dash raced around a large hill, the rest of the girls were having a conversation on top of said hill.

"So Fluttershy, how's it been with you and Richard?" Twilight said as she opened up the picnic basket that she had prepared for them.

"Oh, you simply must tell us, you and Richard make the _perfect_ match. It's simple divine." Rarity said as she passed out the plates that Twilight handed to her.

"It's been really good, Richard and I together get stuff done a lot quicker around the house, so we have more time to be with each other. We've even gone on several dates already. I can't even imagine what life would be like without being with him." Fluttershy said as she took a bite out of one of the hay flower sandwiches.

"Oh, can I say it now, can I, can I, huh huh. Richard said that he was gonna pr-"Pinkie's rambling was cut short by an apple shoved into her mouth by Applejack who had an awkward grin on her face.

"He said he was going to do what?" Fluttershy asked as she eyed the other suspiciously.

"Hey Fluttershy!"Richard called as he raced up the hill, an exhausted Rainbow Dash trailing behind.

"Yes Richard?"

"Can you follow me, I want to show you something." Richard said as he headed into the woods near them. Hearing this Fluttershy got up and ran over to him. As Richard headed into the woods, **(not Everfree)** Fluttershy called out to him, "Uh Richard, where are you?" She said as she stepped into the forest.

"Over here." He called out as she galloped/trotted in the direction of his voice. As she neared the sound of him, she saw the lake. She stepped out onto the dock, feeling something pulling her there. Suddenly a bunch of water lilies, encased in a green aura began to take the shape of words on the water.

When they stopped, Fluttershy read out loud, what they spelt."Will you mar-" Fluttershy gasped and turned around to find Richard, down on one knee with a small case open in his hands, in this case was a golden ring, with jewels placed to resemble Fluttershy's cutie mark.

"Fluttershy, will you marry me?" Richard said, as Fluttershy, seemingly stunned let a few tears fall out of her eyes, before running up to Richard, and holding him in a tight embrace, before saying, "Of course I will."

At the sound of these words, Richard pulled Fluttershy into a deep kiss. While Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, jumped out of the bushes stomping their hooves on the ground in an applauding manner. Seconds later, Pinkie pie on her party cannon rushed out of the forest, startling Richard and Fluttershy causing them to fall into the lake. Moments after this everypony else jumped into the lake and began splashing around, forcing Richard and Fluttershy to go back to back, squirting water out of their hands/hooves.

***^*^*^*^*^*^  
2 weeks later  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**

"Do you, Richard Zane, take Miss Fluttershy, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Miss Fluttershy, take Richard Zane, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you, Man, and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

As the priest-pony said those words Fluttershy and Richard kissed. As their lips connected, the many ponies that had attended the wedding, stomped their hooves. A feeling of magic and love was in the air, a feeling that made everypony know that nothing would be able to break apart this couple. At the following reception many ponies congratulated the newlywed couple. As the night ensued, Richard and Fluttershy, snuck away from the crowd and headed out to an empty balcony, near the royal gardens.

"I remember this garden." Fluttershy said, recalling the very embarrassing night at the Grand Galloping Gala. "I was trying to sneak away from the party and come and see the different types of flora and fauna."

"I know, your friends made sure to fill me in on all the details of that night, when the princesses gave us the tickets to the one that is coming up." Richard replied, with a small giggle following.

Moment's later classical music started flowing throughout the garden. "May I have this dance, Miss Fluttershy?" Richard said as he gazed into Fluttershy's eyes.

"Of course, my dear." She said in a low whisper.

As they danced on, the moon and the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever over these two. For between them was a bond, bound by love, sewn by joy, and caressed with magic.

The End.

**I have to be completely honest with you, this is the first time that I have written a deeply, truly, real deal, romantic scene, the wedding party might have been short, but the proposal was pretty spot on, am I right? I must say though, writing this makes me not want to right the other alternate ending that is a leopard hundred times sadder than this.**

**For all of you who wanted more romance spread throughout this story, you're welcome.  
To whoever wanted more clop: Up yours, I don't write that kind of stuff ****Unless I am heavily persuaded to.**** :P**

**Remember to Read a variety, Write your own, and Review others.**

**This brony is out, PEACE! /)*(\**


End file.
